Storybrooke High School
by MaiWad
Summary: AU. Emma Swan is a new student at Storybrooke High School. At first, it may seem like a breeze, but is she ready for all the drama ahead?
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hello! This idea came to me at 3am, like most of my ideas. I hope this story goes somewhere. I don't want to discontinue it, since I've thought of a few things I want to put in it. I'm really excited to get going, so I hope you enjoy this short introduction!**

Storybrooke High School was a strange school. It was located in the middle of nowhere, a part of America that nobody ever talked about. Or even heard of. It didn't look like a high school. If it wasn't for the deselected sign that stated otherwise, you would probably just think of it being an abandoned building. Which it pretty much was. Apart from the students, no-one ever seemed to come in or out of the school. Even the teachers.

Inside was another story. Stepping into the building felt like stepping into the 1970's. Probably because nothing had been updated since then. The halls were practically empty, with a couple of lockers here and there. And they were reserved for the popular kids. You didn't want to steal another kids' locker. Otherwise there would be hell to pay. The classrooms were hot and stuffy. Most of the windows didn't open. There was no air conditioning. Chalkboards, wooden desks and chairs were the only 'luxury' in there.

But the worst part of Storybrooke High School was the teachers. Strict, uncaring and resentful. They didn't care about the students. To be honest, they didn't care about anything. If you did anything as much as breathing in their lessons, then you would be sent to the Principal. And nobody wanted to be sent to the Principal.

Once you were sent the Principal, you knew you were in trouble. Believe it or not, people were actually _scared_ of the Principal. Not because of her position. Not because of her power. Because of _her._

Even if you don't fear anything, you will certainly fear Principal Mills.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Storybrooke High

**A/N: Okay, it's past midnight now, but I just had to finish this. Honestly, I have so many ideas for this story and I just want to sit down and write them all. However, some of them will probably end up down the garbage shoot. I'm really excited for this story, though, so it will be updated quite often. **

Five years before the new semester of Storybrooke High School began, eleven year old Emma was adopted. She was adopted by a seemingly lovely couple, Mr and Mrs Duffield. Mr and Mrs Duffield had been married for ten years, and judging by their enthusiasm when entering the adoption agency, those ten years had been great ones. A teacher in her early thirties, Mrs Duffield's choice of bright makeup and curled hair made her look ten years older. Nobody would ever tell her that, of course, because it would be impolite. And nobody would be impolite to Mrs Duffield. Purely because it was impossible. She rarely ever frowned, and always made everyone's day better. Even Mr Duffield's. Mrs Duffield actually made Mr Duffield's _life _better. Before they met, Mr Duffield was a strong alcoholic, turning to the drink when his mother sadly passed away. He drank 24/7, and it seemed like nothing would stop him. Except Mrs Duffield. She made him better again, and encouraged him to stop drinking. Mr Duffield was now eleven years sober.

As the years went by, Emma Duffield began to treat her adopted parents as if they were her own. Which she had never known. But it felt good to be loved and treated in the way that she should, instead of just being another lousy kid at an orphanage. After finishing elementary school, Emma was home-schooled by Mrs Duffield. It was easier, and it enabled her to be closer to her daughter.

However, a few days after Emma turned sixteen, tragedy struck. Mr Duffield's beloved sister died in car crash. After the funeral, Mr Duffield turned back to the alcohol. Mr Duffield was the same man he was sixteen years before. Drunken, unstable and angered. After staggering home at 4am one night, Mrs Duffield finally exploded. After half an hour of screaming, and shouting, Mrs Duffield threw Mr Duffield out. Emma Duffield heard every word. She was frightened. Even after the five years she had lived with her adoptive parents, they had never argued like this before.

A few nights later, Mr Duffield returned. Even though Mrs Duffield had had the locks changed, Mr Duffield could barely make it to the keyhole. He was shaking violently, screaming his apologies in an unsteady form. He stayed there for 12 hours straight. Two months later, the house was empty.

Two hundred miles away, Mrs Duffield and Emma had moved to a part of America where nobody would ever find them. They had begun a new life, together. Mother and daughter. Mrs Duffield had decided to stop home-schooling Emma. She decided that in order for Emma to have a proper life, she had to attend a public school and have a social life. Emma agreed, and began to prepare for her first day at Storybrooke High School.

* * *

Emma sat shotgun, in her mother's old pickup truck. Technically, it was her father's, but her father didn't need it anymore. Nor could he obtain it. Besides, in his state, Emma doubted he would ever be able to drive properly again. Mrs Duffield (or Ms. Swan, as she preferred to go by now) placed a free hand on her daughters knee, and gave her a comforting smile.

"Nervous?" she asked her.

"Just a little," Emma replied.

"Don't be," Ms. Swan replied. "It'll be fine. Everyone will love you."

"Mom, it's a high school. I doubt everyone will _love_ me."

Ms. Swan gave a small laugh. "Honey, don't worry. You'll fit in fine, you'll see."

The journey came to an end, as the car parked, and Emma's heart began to beat faster.

She shook her head rapidly. "Mom, are you sure I can't have just _one_ more year of home-schooling? Please?"

"Emma, I'm only doing what's best for you," replied Ms. Swan. "Honestly."

Emma knew that. She knew that her mother loved her. She knew she was only doing what was best for her. But even still, she didn't want to go.

After attempting her best puppy dog eyes, and pouting her lip, Emma sighed. She'd lost. She had to go to public school.

Groaning in defeat, Emma stepped out of the car.

"Bye honey," said Ms. Swan. "I love you."

Without replying, Emma slammed the car door shut, and Ms. Swan drove away. Turning around, Emma gazed upon the great building that was Storybrooke High School. It wasn't what she expected. For starters, she had expected tons of teenagers to be surrounding the building. Except there were none. Swiftly, she checked her watch. Well, she wasn't late. Where was everybody?

Within that second, the outside bell rang, and Emma hurried into the building. _Well, I've found the kids,_ she thought.

The hallway was full of teenagers. Talking. Yelling. Texting. Screaming. Laughing. Shouting. Yawning. Breathing. So much cramped space, and barely room to walk. Completely different to what Emma was used to.

"Haven't seen you 'round here before," a voice said. Emma turned to her left and saw a dark haired boy staring at her, standing at the entrance of another hallway. He was around sixteen, and had blue eyes.

"Uh, no," replied Emma. "I just moved here from Boston."

"Oh," replied the boy. "Then I suggest you stay out of trouble around here."

"Um, okay. Sorry, what's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"Emma."

"Nice you meet you, Emma." The tone in his voice didn't seem too ecstatic. "Does anything follow that?"

"Uh, Swan."

"Emma Swan." He paused, testing the words on his tongue. "Interesting."

"Thanks." It was the first time she'd ever used the surname, and strangely, it fitted.

"You're welcome. I don't suppose you'd want a tour of the school, do you?"

"No thanks, I think I'm okay."

"Good," The boy looked her up and down, and gave something like a smile. "You're a brave girl."

"Oh, thanks."

"You really need to widen your vocabulary. Is 'thanks' the only word you know?"

"No."

"Good. See you around."

And with that, he turned around and walked away.

"Hey!" Emma yelled. "I didn't catch your name."

"That's because I didn't throw it!" the boy replied, without turning back.

Emma sighed. She's lost any hope of even an acquaintance. Even if it was a creepy person, who wouldn't reveal his identity. Luckily, Emma was saved by the bell, and she hurried off to her first lesson.

She fished out her timetable out of her purse. First lesson was English. Great. A topic she sucked at. She found the room quicker than she had expected, and sat at the first empty desk that she saw, which just so happened was at the front. Taking out her pen and workbook, she tried her best to stay calm. It was only an English lesson, for crying out loud. How hard could it be?

"Hey, slut!"

_Oh, shit._

"Hey, slut, I'm talking to you!"

A fist slammed down onto Emma's desk, making her jump out of her skin. She gazed up, and her eyes met with a fair haired boy. He was pale, sweating, eyes full of anger.

"Are you deaf? Are you _seriously_ deaf? Can you hear me? You're in my seat, you stupid hoe."

A mixture of fear, panic and horror ran through Emma's brain. What was happening? What had she done? Why was this dude yelling at her?

"Look, slut, I'm getting angry now." _You don't say, _Emma thought. "And when I'm angry, I'm not the nicest person in the world."

"Alright, James, that's enough…" A blonde girl placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, Kathryn, it's not!" roared James. "This little slut is…"

"Actually, I think that it is quite enough now, James." James, Kathryn and the rest of the little crowd that had formed all turned to the front of the classroom, where a fifty-something man stood. He stood firm, but his expression seemed relaxed. He was holding a cane in his left hand, and kept it firm in front of him with his right.

"But, sir…" James began.

"No excuses, James. Or would you like to retake _another_ sophomore year?"

"No, sir."

"Good. Sit down. All of you."

The students sat down, and James shot Emma an unpleasant glare, before taking a seat two rows behind her.

"Alright, students," the teacher began. "My name is Mr. Gold. I am to be your English teacher for the remainder of the year. Problem?" A pause. "No? Good. I am generally a nice man, as long as you don't get on my bad side. Do you want to get onto my bad side?" Another pause. "No? Good. Because that wouldn't be very good, would it? Now. I understand we have a new student." Mr Gold glanced at Emma.

"Uh, yeah," nodded Emma. "Should I…?" She lifted herself partly off her chair, and Mr Gold nodded. Emma stood, and turned around to the class. "Uh, hi, I'm Emma Swan. I just moved here from Boston, and…" The sight of James' glaring distracted her for a moment. "And… yeah. Thanks." Emma sat back down, embarrassed and red in the face.

"Thank you, Emma," Mr Gold nodded. "And welcome to Storybrooke High."

**A/N: You can probably guess who that guy in the hallway was. If not, you may want to look at the last quote that he said, then rewatch Season 1 *winkwink* Anyways, this is the first proper chapter of the story. I started it at 9pm, and just finished it ten minutes ago. Okay, maybe I was distracted somewhere in the middle (maybe James was glaring at me ooh) but still! Next chapter will either be tomorrow, or Thursday. Depends if I'm up to it. Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 2: Hello Friend

**AN/: Me again! I'm up at 1am, writing this again. I need to get a life.**

After the disastrous first lesson, Emma decided to keep quiet for the remainder of the day. It worked, and no-one really bothered her for the next two lessons. Lunchtime came soon enough, and Emma decided not to enter the canteen, and spend her free time exploring the school. Emma wasn't a big eater, anyway.

She found her way through the corridors, discovering where her next two lessons were located. Gradually, Emma was beginning to get the gist of the school. It wasn't too complicated. The school was divided into six different compartments. Departments A&B on the first floor, C&D on the second, E&F on the third. Those sections were connected by the hallways, and another hallway leaded to a staircase. There were ten rooms in each section, all marked by LetterNumber. For example, if you were looking for A9, you would go to the ground floor, Department A, room 9. Simple, once you got the hang of it.

After half an hour or so of exploring, Emma's stomach began to rumble. Giving in to her hunger, she pulled out her purse, and began the search for her lunch money. Before she remembered that she had forgotten to put it in her purse. She cursed quietly to herself, and then slammed her back against the lockers that were behind her.

"You okay there?"

_Another encounter with a student, _Emma thought to herself. _Great. _

Looking up, Emma found herself to be face to face with a pale girl, with cropped ebony hair and bright red lipstick.

"Uh, yeah," replied Emma. "I suppose so."

The girl smiled. "Hey, I don't think I've seen you before."

"I'm new," nodded Emma. "I just moved here from Boston."

"Oh, I see," the girl extended a hand. "I'm Snowy."

With a nervous smile upon her face, Emma shook hands with the girl. "Emma. Emma Swan."

"Swan." Snowy smiled. "Beautiful."

"Uh, thank you," said Emma.

"Not at all," The way Snowy smiled was so genuine, that for a few moments, Emma felt like she was a real friend. "Hey, have you eaten anything at all?"

"No, but I'm sure I'll be fine," nodded Emma. "I mean, I've had breakfast…"

"Oh, dear," Snowy fished into her handbag- appropriately a soft white- and pulled out a pear. "Here," she said, as she offered the fruit to Emma.

"Oh, no, really, I'm fine," Emma insisted.

"It's not poison!" laughed Snowy. "Take it. You don't wanna starve."

Emma sighed, laughed, and then took the pear. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"You're very welcome," Snowy said, as Emma took a greedy bite. Pears weren't usually her favorite, but she really needed some food inside her. "Where's your next lesson?"

Emma gulped before replying, "Uh, B2."

"Same here!" exclaimed Snowy. "Weird. History with Mrs B. Boring. That goes for both of them. You know, there's a spare desk next to me. You should totally sit there."

"You sure it's spare?" asked Emma, recalling her unfortunate James incident earlier.

"Yeah, pretty sure. It's also one of the best seats in the whole school," smiled Snowy. "So, will you sit there? Please?"

The look on Emma's face must have seemed indifferent, because Snowy seemed pretty desperate. But in truth, Emma was just thankful that Snowy was talking to her. It had been a while since she had had a real friend. It was a good feeling.

"Oh, yeah, of course," said Emma, snapping out of her daydream.

"Great!" cried Snowy. Her phone made a noise, and she pulled it out. "Catch you later, Em." And with that, she was gone.

_Em, _Emma considered. _Nah._

* * *

Soon enough, Mrs B's history class had begun. Turned out that the B stood for Blue. Mrs Blue had brown hair, and brown eyes, and wore dark blue clothing to coordinate with her title. But one thing that Mrs Blue also had was a stern look in her eyes. Watchful eyes, observing eyes. But she also seemed quite passionate about history. It was if she enjoyed the subject, but just didn't like teaching. Instead of actually teaching, she simply told the class the facts, and just told them to make notes. Which they never did. Nobody ever learnt anything in Mrs B's lessons. Nor they ever will.

Emma Swan had the best seat in the classroom. One of the very few desks in the school that was located near a window. On her left, she had a lovely, brand new friend, and on her right, she had the delight of a wondrous breeze. Frankly, it was the highlight of her day so far.

"See," whispered Snowy. "Told you it was the best seat in the whole school."

"You were pretty right," nodded Emma.

"Quiet at the back, there," scolded Mrs B. This resulted in a smirk from the girls.

_Maybe high school isn't so bad after all, _Emma thought.

* * *

"Are you free after school?" Snowy asked Emma, as they made their way to Department C for their final lessons.

"Uh, yeah," Emma was surprised, purely because she had only met the girl two hours ago.

"Rubes and I are going to the diner down the road after school. Wanna come?"

"Sure," nodded Emma. "Who's Rubes?"

"Oh, she's in your Geography class," said Snowy. "Which just so happens to be your next lesson."

"How do you-?"

"I saw your timetable," admitted Snowy. "Room C1, with Mr Whale. Rubes has a _huge_ crush on him… it's kinda creepy."

"Wow, okay." Emma wasn't familiar with students having a crush on teachers. But, it was a high school, and it was bound to happen eventually.

"Keep an eye on her for me, please," said Snowy. "She can be_ pretty_ extreme. Like, one time, she got a B+ on a paper, and then she asked him what her _reward_ was."

"My God…"

Snowy giggled. "I know! I've warned her though. I told her that if she does it again, the school board would get involved."

"Did that stop her?"

"For a while… She's not one to wait around though, you know. If there's trouble, she's there." Snowy shook her head, thoughtfully. "She's gonna have to grow up eventually, you know? I mean, she lives with her grandma, and _she_ doesn't _exactly_ approve of her goings."

"Her _goings_?"

"I'm not going to go into that. All I'm saying is that one day she's going to have to wake up, and smell the roses. Catch you later."

Emma was left alone again, preparing to meet this 'Rubes' girl. She reached C1, and sat down at the first empty desk she saw. There wasn't a window in this class room, so she just decided to sit in the second-to-last row. A display on the wall next to her showed 'A Study of Cactuses.' Emma wondered why people would ever want to study cactuses. Or was it cacti? She was awoken by her daydream when somebody tapped on her shoulder. Turning around, she was greeted by a brunette girl, with straightened hair and a red streak running through it. Her eyes were green, and practically devoured with eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara.

"Excuse me," She spoke in an unnecessary hushed tone and a strike of attitude in her speech. "But you're blocking the view."

"View?" questioned Emma. She turned around, and the only view in sight was Mr Whale. Early thirties, blue eyes, dirty blond hair… teacher.

Emma turned back to the girl. "Rubes?"

The girl looked back at Emma. "Ru_by_," she said, even though it seemed like she wasn't really listening.

"I'm Emma. I'm new. I just moved here from Bost-"

"Oh, I know who you are."

"Really?" Emma arched an eyebrow. "How?"

"The same way that you know who _I_ am," said Ruby. "Mary's told me all about you."

"Mary?"

"Also known as Snowy. Don't believe that crap; she thinks of it as a nickname, when it's only really an insult."

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm not going into the whole story," said Ruby, rolling her eyes. "Believe me; I've done _way_ more than that slut will ever do in a lifetime."

"Right…"

"Anyway, Mary texted me, saying we're going to the diner later?"

"Oh, yeah."

"My Granny runs it, so I'll be able to get you discount, if you like."

"Um, thanks."

"No problem." Something caught Ruby's eyes in the distance. "Oh, Killy!" she called.

A tall and quite handsome lad approached Ruby's desk. His dark hair, and light stubble were the only features Emma could pick up, before he and Ruby began a not-so-secret make out session in the middle of the classroom. Emma didn't mean to stare, but she couldn't look away. Was this even _allowed?_

Eventually, the male pulled away, and Ruby jokingly pushed him into the seat next to her. When he noticed Emma's interest, she expected yelling. However, there wasn't any.

"What you are examining here, love," The first thing Emma noticed about his voice was the English accent and how smooth it ran. "Is pure and true _love._ Remember that."

Emma nodded slowly, unsure on how to respond. Should she congratulate them on their relationship? How else was she supposed to react?

Through the remaining hour of the lesson, Emma couldn't help but listen into the conversation of 'Killy' and Ruby.

"You're beautiful,"

"Stop it, Killy"

"Stunning,"

Giggles.

"Say love again,"

"Love,"

"Again,"

"Love,"

Giggles.

"I had a jolly good time last night,"

"Shh,"

More giggles.

Whatever Emma picked up was useless information. What was she hoping to find anyway? Perhaps she was just bored, and wanted to hook onto something interesting. Well, whatever she was hooking onto certainly wasn't interesting.

The lesson finished what seemed like a decade later, and it was finally the end of the school day. All Emma wanted to do was sleep, but she had to keep her promise, and visit the diner with the girls. It was weird how she had decided to label them as 'the girls.' It was if she had known them for a while, when in reality, she had only just met them. And judging by their backgrounds, they weren't the sort of girls that she would usually hang around with.

Emma's last actual friend was in sixth grade. A goodie-two-shoes girl named Jennifer, who _always _did her homework, and_ always_ got the best exam results. They were only really friends because their desks were near to each other. And Jennifer sometimes tutored Emma in Math. However, it wasn't a real friendship. They only saw each other in school, and never went out to a diner, like she was doing now.

_Seems like this is going to be a good friendship, _Emma thought. _I hope it lasts. _

**A/N: I could say that I've been writing this for two hours straight, or I could lie and say that I enjoyed every moment. No, I'm kidding, I love writing this story. I just don't know why I decide to start writing at 11pm, when I should really be getting ready for bed. Ah, well, it' s half term. I'd just like to say that Ruby is based on the Storybrooke, early Season One. And I also love Ruby! I'm only making her seem a little slutty for the purpose of the story. Also, Snowy's real name is Mary? Ooh, I wonder if there's a backstory for that. Find out soon! **

**Also, I'm British, so you have no idea how hard it is to slip into American text. When I wrote 'favorite', it just didn't look right. (Where's the u?!) So, sorry if I've made any mistakes whatsoever. **


	4. Chapter 3: The Diner

**A/N: This chapter's quite short, compared to the other two. And yes, I am writing in the middle of the night again.**

It took Emma fifteen minutes to reach the diner. She had expected Snowy and Ruby to be waiting outside the school for her, but after five minutes of waiting, Ruby had texted her, giving general directions. The directions weren't exactly straightforward.

'Left from da skool, up up up, rit at durey lain, up mor, granny's diner x x x'

Emma didn't ask how she had gotten her number.

Soon enough, she arrived at the diner. Funnily enough, the place was actually called 'Granny's Diner.' Snowy and Ruby were sitting across from each other, on a four seated table, near the window. Snowy was the one to spot her first, giving her a bright smile, and gesturing her to come over. Giving a small wave, Emma smiled back, and entered the diner.

Both girls stood when she walked over to the table, and from each one, she received a short hug. Even though Emma wasn't much of a huger, she felt obliged to hug back. Emma pulled up a chair, and sat down.

"So, how are you?" asked Snowy.

"I'm good," replied Emma. "Just a little run down."

"Nothing a little caffeine can't fix!" exclaimed Snowy, standing up.

"Oh, no, just a hot chocolate for me, thanks," said Emma. "I'm not really a coffee person."

"Oh, okay. Rubes?"

"Nah, I'll pass," replied Ruby. "I heard coffee's fattening. And I really wanna watch my weight."

Snowy nodded, and approached the counter. As Ruby sighed under her breath, Emma couldn't help but ask. "Why do you want to watch your weight? Your body's _beautiful_."

Ruby smiled. "Thanks, Em. It's just my boyfriend…"

"What?"

Biting her lip, Ruby lost eye contact with Emma. "He thinks I'm fat."

"_What?_ Are you _kidding_ me? You're starving yourself just because some ol' British guy wants you to be a size 0?"

"I'm not starving myself, Emma." Her tone was firm, and solid. "I'm only on a diet."

"What have you eaten today?"

Ruby didn't answer.

"Ruby?"

No response.

"Are you saying that you haven't eaten anything all day?"

Silence.

"Oh, my God, Ruby. That's it," Emma stood up in a flash. "I'm buying you a cookie."

"No, Emma, it's really okay," said Ruby.

"What's going on here?" said Snowy, holding a hot chocolate mug and a coffee cup.

"I'm buying Ruby a cookie."

"Oh."

"I'm not hungry!" exclaimed Ruby. "Snow, please tell her."

"Snow, she hasn't eaten anything all day."

Snowy turned to Ruby. "Is that true?"

"Ruby, can I have a word with you in the kitchen?" Emma turned around, and saw an elderly woman with curly hair and an apron. Her arms were folded, and her eyes were trained on Ruby.

Smiling weakly, Ruby nodded. "Yes, Granny."

Practically shoving the table away from her, Ruby stood, and followed her grandmother into the kitchen. Emma was left with a terrible amount of guilt, and a hot chocolate.

* * *

Emma and Snowy sipped their drinks in silence. Emma sat where Ruby once was, tapping her fingers against the hot chocolate mug between breaks of sipping. The two pairs of eyes were locked on each others, but no syllable ever left their mouths. One thought that never left Emma's brain was: _They're both gonna hate me._

No shouting came from the kitchen. Only quiet, soft words.

"Ruby, you know what I've told you."

"Yes, Granny."

"Never listen to boys-"

"Never listen to boys who only use you for your body."

"Exactly. Because one day, you'll find a boy who will love you for _who you are_. Not how you look."

"Yes, Granny."

"And, Ruby, you _are_ a beautiful girl. With a_ beautiful_ body."

"Thanks, Granny."

"Now, you know I'm only saying these things to protect you."

"Yes, Granny."

"Because I love you."

"Yes, Granny."

"And I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yes, Granny."

"Because one day, Ruby, you're going to wake up, and you'll be a woman. A woman who had to make her _own_ choices."

"Yes, Granny."

"And I'm not going to be around forever."

"Don't talk like that, Granny."

"It's true, though. One day, I'm not going to be around to look over you. So all I'm saying is, try and look after yourself. And think of yourself rather than stupid boys from school. Alright?"

"Alright."

Five minutes later, Ruby exited the kitchen. With a cookie.

She approached the girls' table, with a smile. "Thank you, Emma," she said.

* * *

Three cookies later, Ruby's stomach finally set. She gave her final cookie to Emma, who split it with Snowy. Granny always did make the best cookies, but they were so filling. So many chocolate chips. Once Emma had had a bite, she decided that she could probably live off the stuff forever. And Ruby did not once complain about the amount of calories in them.

"So, Emma," Snowy began, mouth full of cookie crumbs. She swallowed, and then wiped her mouth clean. "What do you wanna do when you leave Storybrooke?"

"Uh," Emma considered the question. She hadn't really thought of her future life before. "I don't know. What about you?"

"Snowy's gonna find her Prince Charming, and live happily ever after," interrupted Ruby.

"I know who you're talking about, Ruby," said Snowy. "Charmer and I are _just_ friends."

"Sure," scoffed Ruby. "_Just_ friends."

"Who's Charmer?" asked Emma.

"David Charmer is Snow's true love," said Ruby.

"Shut up!" said Snowy, playfully giving Ruby's arm a shove. "No, David Charmer is my lab partner," said Snowy.

"And he's _totally_ hot," nodded Ruby, while Snow shook her head. "Your words, not mine," she added.

Snowy sighed. "That was sarcasm. Look it up."

"Sure didn't sound like sarcasm when you said it."

Ruby received a light slap on the arm from Snowy. Emma smiled as she watched, giggling to herself.

Ruby turned to Emma. "Last year, he broke his arm, and Snowy signed her name with a _heart _on the cast."

"Everyone did it!" claimed Snowy.

"With _three_ kisses."

"Oh, for God's-"

"Not one. Not two. _Three._"

"Ruby-"

"And I recall his Get Well Soon Card. 'Dear Davey, Get Well Soon Baby, You Smell Like Gravy, Call Me Maybe, Snowy xoxo'"

"Right, I'm getting another coffee. Anyone want anything?"

Emma shook her head, still smiling at Ruby's statements.

As soon as Snowy walked up to the counter, Ruby began cackling in fits of laughter. Once she started, she couldn't stop. Emma began to join in; catching the contagious hysterics that Ruby had caught. The two girls just continued laughing, for what seemed like hours, until they both calmed themselves down. They both just looked at each other, sniggering momentarily every once in a while. During those moments in between, a part of Emma just smiled. Proud of how Ruby was still laughing after all the business before. Relieved that she was still her friend, even though she had gotten her in trouble before. Thankful that Ruby was no longer starving herself, and just accepting herself for who she was. And more than anything, happy that she had friends she could trust and care for.

* * *

Within an hour, Emma had arrived home. Ms. Swan looked relieved to see her, and asked her how her day was. "Not bad," Emma had replied.

By 9pm, Emma Swan was fast asleep. Sweet dreams, unlike the night before, when nightmares about her new school had haunted her every moment. Now she had completed her first day of her new life, she could relax and have a good night sleep.

However, she didn't. At 3am, Emma was awoken by receiving a text message from her cell phone.

'Keep away from those two,

_ - Unknown.'_


	5. Chapter 4: Swan

**A/N: First of all, I'll have to apologise for the day of this chapter. My laptop charger broke, so I got a new one on Monday evening, and I've had some really bad headaches this week, so I only started his chapter yesterday. I hope you like it!**

The next day, Emma awoke with a text from Snowy.

'brekfast grannies?"

To be honest, Emma wasn't the expert at translating teenage slang to actual English. At first glance, and considering it _was_ 6am, it took her a few moments to decode the message. When Emma was able to use her thumbs, she replied:

'Sure, be there in 10.'

At least she could spell.

After having a five minute shower, and changing into a sweater and jeans, she said goodbye to her mother, and left for Granny's. It was only around the corner.

When she arrived, the first thing she noticed was Granny serving a large plate to Ruby. A full breakfast, consisting of fried eggs, scrambled eggs, bacon, fried bread, sausages; well enough to set her up for the day. Immediately, Ruby tucked in. Across from Ruby, Granny placed a wide selection of eggs in front of Snowy. Emma had never seen so many eggs in her whole life. Snowy smiled, and began eating, not as hungrily as Ruby.

Emma walked over to the girls, and sat down. Snowy greeted her with a hello, whilst Ruby simply nodded, mouth too full to speak.

"Fancy anything, Emma?" said Granny, with a smile. "Free of charge."

"I could use some bacon, thanks, Granny," smiled Emma. Granny nodded, and departed.

Turning to Ruby, Emma couldn't help but smile at Ruby's enjoyment of her meal. "Slow down there, Ruby, or you'll collapse," noted Emma.

"Sorry," said Ruby, mouth full of bread, "but, it's just _so_ good. Even though the sausages are _a little_ undercooked."

"Heard that," called Granny.

"Sorry!" shouted Ruby. The girls giggled.

"So, how are you feeling, Em?" asked Snowy.

"Uh, better than yesterday," admitted Emma, ignoring the part of her that wanted Snowy to call her by her proper name. 'Em' just wasn't working for her.

"Don't worry, honey," said Snowy. "The second day is never as bad as the first."

"Do you remember your first day?" wondered Emma.

Snowy narrowed her eyes for a moment, deep in thought. She went to speak, but immediately stopped herself. Her eyes searched the room, as if the answer was in the diner itself. Moments past, until she finally shook her head. "No. Not really. I'm glad though, because this time three years ago, I was a total dork."

Her statement caused instant sniggers from Ruby. "Oh, yeah," Ruby nodded, smirking. "I remember."

"Sometimes it's best to bury memories, Ruby, so let's leave it at that," dismissed Snow.

Granny arrived with Emma's order, and Emma thanked her.

"Have a nice day, ladies," Granny smiled, before walking away.

* * *

When lunchtime came, Snowy, Ruby and Emma decided to grab a table in the canteen. It did not look like Emma suspected. Extremely long, but not particularly wide. Rectangular tables, the smallest, narrowest benches in the entire country. Today's special was meatloaf. Ruby got a serving, but complained that it was burned around the edges. Emma and Snowy decided not to get a plate. This was when Snowy revealed she was a vegetarian, and decided to get a salad, which she ended up sharing with Ruby. Emma stuck with her own lunch- that she remembered this time. Potato chips, a water, and a rather large chocolate chip cookie. That would set her up for the remainder of the day.

"So, Emma," began Snowy, mouth full of lettuce, "how was life in Boston?"

"All right, I guess," nodded Emma.

"Do you miss it?"

The question seemed far too early in the conversation, then again, Snowy was a very straightforward girl. "Uh…"

"Is there anyone _special_ that you miss?" asked Ruby.

The questions were coming far too quickly. "Um…"

"Because if there is someone special, I totally feel you," Ruby butted in. "I had a boyfriend last year, who was a total dreamboat. Gorgeous, hot, perfect… Until it all crashed. I got drunk one night, and made out with Sean Herman. I mean, it was at a nightclub, so it doesn't _really _count, right? So, anyway, he found out, and then he got _really _pissed. Like, he started going on about trust issues, and how he could never trust me again… It was all just a load of bullcrap. Anyway, I-"

"All right, Ruby, that's enough," interrupted Snowy.

"But, I'm telling Emma-"

"Enough," repeated Snowy. "Go get me cookie."

Ruby gave Snowy a brief glare, before walking away. Snowy sighed of relief, and then laughed. "Sorry about that," she said. "She gets like that sometimes. _Never _shuts up."

Emma smiled back. "Seems like she has some great nights out, huh?"

"Yeah," nodded Snowy. "Well, not so much anymore."

"What happened?"

"Oh, her Granny found some cigarettes in her bag," said Snowy. Emma's mouth dropped. "Oh, they weren't hers," clarified Snowy, "They were Killian's."

Emma exhaled. She didn't want Ruby to go down_ that_ path.

"Anyway, her Granny got _so_ pissed that she grounded her for _three _months. Not one. Not two. _Three. _Of course, she didn't listen, and snuck out almost every night. But then, her Granny found out, and swore to God that if she snuck out again, she would take away her _car_, her _phone,_ her _everything."_

"God, that's terrible," said Emma.

"I know," nodded Snowy. "Now her Granny's satisfied, because she's 'changing her ways.'"

Ruby returned. Without a cookie.

"Uh, where've you been? Where's my cookie?" asked Snowy.

Ruby hesitated before answered. "The, uh, line was too long." When she sat down, Emma and Snowy exchanged glances. Uncertain glances.

* * *

Emma sat in her Math classroom. Her desk was near the back, and she felt thankful for the teenage girl in front of her whom was directing a portable electric fan at herself. It was the freshest air Emma had had all day. Closing her eyes, Emma could almost fall asleep…

"Swan."

Almost.

Snapping her eyes open, she was now face to face with the very same student whom she had met on her first day.

"A large water bird with a long flexible neck, short legs and webbed feet." The boy looked her up and down. "Average neck, decent legs. How about the feet?"

Emma didn't reply.

"No? Well, my _point_ is that you can't judge a book by its cover. You can't judge a person by their title. I'm guessing you want mine?"

Emma remained silent. She _did_ want to know, but she didn't want to _seem_ interested, or desperate.

"August. August Wayne Booth, if you really wanna know. Which you do, I can tell."

"How?" Emma finally spoke.

"I'm good at reading between the lines. I can tell when somebody wants information. Which you do. And I know when somebody is sitting in my seat."

"And what makes you think I'm going to move?" Emma didn't want to appear weak, and her strength was her power.

August smiled. "I didn't ask you to move. I just like to observe, there's nothing wrong with that. I like inform. And I'm informing you that you're sitting at my desk. I like that desk, but I also like you. So you can have it." His smile was too large, and slightly creepy. "Enjoy my desk, Ms. Swan."

With that, August Wayne Booth turned around, and walked out of the classroom. It became clear to Emma that he entered just to speak to her. But, why? Why was he interested in _her_? She didn't know.

But she was going to find out.

**A/N: Yes, this chapter sucks. I've just had a really bad case of writers block over the past few weeks. More Ruby drama in this chapter. I'll try and tone that down next chapter, I don't want to make this a whole Ruby story. I have some ideas that I want to put in the next chapter. The reason why I haven't made this from Emma's POV is because I want to also explore some of the other Storybrooke characters whom attend Storybrooke High. One of them I've had since the story's beginning. Also, we still haven't met Principal Mills! Don't worry, she'll be coming up in the next few chapters. Then the drama****_ really_**** kicks off. I think I'm revealing too much here, so I'm just going to leave it at that. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 5: Books

In the very heart of Storybrooke High school was the very soul of the school itself. The part of the school that was always _there_, even if it was rarely mentioned. With full glass windows that shielded out the corridors and students around them, was the library.

The library was old. Ancient, untouched. Historic novels filled the shelves, classics that were mainly used for studying for papers. The books- both coverings and pages- were smothered in dust. Most had been lying on the shelves for years. Never checked out, never left their home. Alone. Much like Belle.

Belle didn't have a problem with being alone. She quite liked it, actually. Left alone, in peace, reading a book she had read a thousand and one times. Belle was the school librarian. Well, _part-time_ school librarian. She worked every lunchtime, and for an hour after every school day. Sometimes, she would work on weekends, too. Because there were rarely any visitors to the school library, and to her, it was a silent world full of adventures and worlds to discover. Even if she_ had _read _every _book a thousand and one times.

On Friday afternoon, Belle lay sideward on the librarian desk, left elbow keeping her balanced, right hand turning the book page, (perhaps not very professional, nor graceful, but hey, it was comfortable) and was instantly devoured into a world full of princesses and pirate ships. This was how she spent most afternoons. When she finished one book, she would instantly pick up another one, and restart her magical journey. Despite the fact that she had read every single book in the library, adventure books had always been her favourite.

When Belle began her fairytale voyage, the hours passed like seconds. So when the library door opened at 6:43pm-almost three hours after she was _supposed _to leave- she nearly jumped out of her skin. Momentarily glancing at the intruder, she practically fell off of the desk, as she collapsed back into her chair.

"I'm so sorry sir," she began, without making eye contact. "I didn't realise the time."

Mr Gold slowly placed his cane in front of him. "No, no," he said. "That's all right."

"I can just go…" Belle stood, collecting her leather jacket and bag from the side of the chair.

She was almost out of the door, until Mr Gold stopped her. "Uh, actually, Miss French," he said, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder. "Do you think you could help me?"

"With… what, sir?"

"I'm ever so tired of these history books," began Mr Gold. "I'm looking for something a little more… mystical to teach my students."

"Oh."

"You see, Miss French, I believe that fiction is a vital part of a child's education. I think that without fiction, all life is, is facts. Facts in which we must depend on. But with a spark of… imagination, life can be anything we've ever dreamed of. Don't you agree, Miss French?"

Belle did agree. She agreed 100%. So much that she wanted to explain every single one of her imaginative lands that she had visited, every single Wonderland she had explored. But she couldn't. Because she was Belle. "Yes, sir." was all she could say.

Then she leaded Mr Gold to her favourite bookshelf. The selection of authors she absolutely adored. She chose one she had reread in the past month, and handed it to the teacher. The brief sensation of physical contact made Belle stiffen for a moment. "Uh, here you go," she said. "I hope you like it."

"Thank you," nodded Mr Gold. "What's it about?"

"There-There's a summary at the back," stuttered Belle.

"Well, like I said, I prefer ones imagination to statements," said Mr Gold. "Instead of the book telling me _exactly _what happens, I would prefer a brief summary from _you_, if that's all right."

It took a moment, but Belle nodded. "Uh, it's about a girl. A girl who travels to a far off land…"

"Keep going."

"She meets a scarecrow, who doesn't have a brain, and they become friends."

"Go on."

"Then they meet a tinman… Who doesn't have a heart."

"Carry on."

"And they meet a lion. A cowardly lion, who doesn't have courage."

"Thank you for giving me the story, dearie, but now I'm looking for _your_ view on the book."

"My _view_?"

"Yes," Mr Gold smiled. "Your opinion on the tale. What do you think of the plot?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you like the main character?" asked Mr Gold.

"Yes…" nodded Belle. "She's nice."

"What of the nemesis? Every good book has a villain."

"Yes, the wicked witch," said Belle, picturing the wicked witch in her brain. Green skin, crooked nose and extremely powerful. " She's written very well. The writer makes her seem so _horrid_."

Mr Gold laughed. "Yes, yes they do."

"They write her so _ugly_, and so _rotten_," continued Belle. "But all she wants are Dorothy's ruby slippers. I think that if the witch had just gotten the slippers at the very beginning, they wouldn't have gone into so much _trouble._"

Mr Gold's smile didn't suit him. He listened carefully to every word. "Continue," he added.

"In my eyes, sir, I don't actually think she's _evil_," continued Belle. "Rather… misunderstood. Because at the very beginning of the tale, her sister is_ crushed _by Dorothy's home, as it lands into Oz."

"So are you claiming that this Dorothy is the person in the wrong?"

"No," said Belle. "It was an accident. She didn't mean to. She even apologised."

"Am I right in saying that you understand _both _sides to their rivalry?"

"I suppose so," Belle blushed. Perhaps she was defending the fictional characters a little _too_ much. But to her, they weren't just characters. They were the closest things she had to friends.

Mr Gold was still smiling. "Thank you, Miss French."

There was a slight awkward silence, before Belle said: "I'll just check that out for you." Mr Gold handed the book back to her, and she scurried back to the desk, stamped it, and then returned it to him. Mr Gold didn't say another word, and just nodded in farewell. Then, he left the room.

Her knuckles tingled at the place where his hand had made contact with hers. Belle hadn't realised she was still staring at the library door. She shook out of her daydream, recollected her things, and then left.

**A/N: Compared to the other four, this is quite a short chapter. But I _really_ wanted to introduce Rumbelle to my story, and I felt like the introduction had to have it's own special chapter. I tried to portray Gold and Belle as similar to the actual show as possible, so sorry if at some points they seem ooc. Their storyline may be the most difficult to write tbh, because I love them both so much and it will be _so_ different to the show. **

**Also, these aren't the only sideplots I'm adding to the story. There will be more, just you wait!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Mall

**A/N: Hello again! I'd just like to thank you for reviewing/favouriting because it really means the world to me :)**

On the Saturday following her second meeting with August 'Wayne' Booth, Emma sat in her room, studying for her upcoming nuclear physics exam. A practice test, but Emma wanted her grades to be as high as possible. Sure, it may have sounded 'geeky', although her mother, Ms. Swan, was stern that Emma should achieve the best grades. Her mother had been the one who loaned her a couple of books that helped her to review. Ms. Swan had always wanted the best for her adoptive daughter.

After an hour or so, Emma's phone beeped. Being engrossed in her work, Emma tried her best to ignore it. When it beeped again and then once more within the same five minutes, she couldn't resist the temptation to check her texts. Her mother always had a strict 'no phones' rule when studying, but Emma rarely followed it. Besides, she _had_ been studying for over an hour. She deserved a break.

Scrolling through her new text messages, she saw that they were all from Ruby.

"saterday is mall dayyy!"

"were r uuu?"

"hury up, the sails r calling me!"

Emma snorted as she pictured the sails of a boat calling Ruby's name. "Ruby! Ruby!" Giggling to herself, she typed a reply.

"Say hello to the 'sails' for me. :)"

She hit send. Oh, how she relished the grammar errors of others.

Emma was unsure whether their friendship was at the stage where it was acceptable to insult each other, without getting offended. But when Emma pressed send, it felt _right._

* * *

The mall was huge. A whole three floors of nothing but shops, diners, coffee shops, shops, salons, shops, and more shops. In Emma's eyes, a brand new world. In Ruby's eyes, a shopping paradise.

"So, where's Snowy?" Emma asked, as she and Ruby stood in line for coffee.

"Couldn't make it," said Ruby, as they moved up one place in line. "Family business, apparently. Ha, like I actually believe that crap."

"What do you think she's doing?"

"She's _obviously_ hooking up with David Nolan," Ruby tossed her hair back, a wave of red extension flicking over her shoulder. "This is the _third_ Saturday she's stood me up. Pathetic, right?"

Emma just nodded. She didn't want to seem one sided. She didn't really want to have an opinion on the matter.

"I mean, at least if I was hooking up with someone, I'd tell you guys first," said Ruby. "But, _no._ It seems like _she_ doesn't trust us." They progressed to the counter. "Two lattes, please."

There was a brief silence while they waited for their order.

"Uh… Emma?" Ruby spoke up. She glanced down at her feet, then back to Emma. "I never actually _properly_ thanked you for what happened in the diner. The whole cookie business… You have no idea how _good_ that cookie tasted. It was the first non-low-fat delicacy I'd eaten in weeks. And I just…" Her voice was breaking up, and she wiped her eyes with her thumb. Emma gave her an understanding smile, and stroked her arm, comfortingly. She wasn't the best comforter in the world, but she tried her best.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" continued Ruby. "I… I broke up with him."

"Killian?"

"Yeah."

"Oh.

"That's where I was on Wednesday lunchtime," nodded Ruby. "The line wasn't _really_ too long. On the way, I saw him. And I told him about how I wasn't happy about my diet. And that I could eat whatever I wanted to."

"Good on you," praised Emma. The order came, and the girls walked over to a table. "What did he say?"

"Nothing," replied Ruby. "He just… walked away."

The girls drank their coffees in silence.

* * *

"Leopard skin," said Ruby "has _always_ been my thing."

Emma faked a smile. She had been watching Ruby try on shoes for the last forty minutes. Now, she was modeling a 5 inch heel, leopard skin pair, which were covered in sequins and bows. They were incredibly over the top. Over-the-top was definitely Ruby's style. And definitely not Emma's.

Emma was more of a t-shirt, blue jeans girl. She never wore heels. Sneakers and boots were her thing. Not open toed, leopard print, bright, studded heels.

After what must have been the eighty-ninth pair, Emma was surprised to see Snowy poke her nose through the door. She walked over to the girls, a neutral expression upon her face. Emma was always an expert at reading expressions, but it was impossible to read hers.

Even though she had a smile upon her face, Ruby didn't look too enthusiastic. "Hey, Snowy," she smiled. "Where've you been?"

"Oh, you know…" began Snowy, approaching the girls. "Just… busy."

"Family issues, huh? Been there, done that."

Snowy said nothing. She just sat down next to Emma, and fished her cell phone out of her pocket.

* * *

Ruby finally chose a pair of shoes. A bright, magenta pair of heels, with a giant bow at the tips. Emma wasn't sure how much they cost, but at the checkout, she saw Ruby pull out a fifty dollar bill. With that money, Emma could have bought enough food to last her and her mother a week or two. Or something more valuable than just a lame pair of heels. They weren't even that appealing, to be honest, but Ruby seemed to like them.

Even after leaving the shop, Snowy didn't look up from her cell phone. She tapped rapidly at her keyboard, not even blinking. Every now and then, she would ask Emma a question, like what time it was or where they were going next, and Emma always answered with a simple 'I don't know.' Ruby seemed to guide the girls on their way around the Mall. Perhaps if Snowy wasn't frantically typing and bashing her phone keyboard, then she would help guide them too. But now Ruby was in full control, taking the girls to almost every shop in sight.

At the accessories store, Ruby was hunting for a brand new purse. Even though the one she had already was only a week old. "It was a gift from Killy," she claimed. "A part of my heart I need to replace." The act of replacing, in Ruby's mind, was replacing her old purse with a sparkling new one. _Literally_ sparkling, as she eventually chose a black, glittering shoulder bag with a silver chain and golden lining. It cost $45. Emma wondered where Ruby got all of her money from.

When leaving the accessories store, Ruby announced that it was time to grab some frozen yogurt. She guided them to a small café, which was only around the corner. When Emma opened the door, her heart skipped a beat.

There he was. The very boy whom had practically spoiled her first day of high school.

James Charmer was also known as The Charmer. Simply because of his 'charming good looks' and his 'ability to charm a lady in less than five seconds.' James Charmer was the most popular boy in Storybrooke High. Or so he believed.

Thankfully, James hadn't seen them come in. Emma and Snow sat at a table, far _far_ away from The Charmer and his associates. Emma had only recognized one of them- Kathryn, whom was holding a low-fat raspberry fro-yo, laughing her head off at something that James had said. It can't have been _that_ funny. The remainder of those who surrounded James were male.

Unfortunately, Ruby had to walk past the disruptive idiots as she made her way to the counter. She did not go unnoticed.

"Nice hair, Ruby, where'd you get it?" said James. "Your Granny's?"

Laughter from table nine erupted like a volcano.

"Shut up, James," snapped Ruby. "Or I'll tell everyone about what _really_ happened last summer between you and Ashley Boyd."

James' face lost its color. He rose from the table, looking like he _was_ a volcano, ready to erupt, ready to _explode_… "Who the _hell_ you do you think you are, you little piece of shit?"

As The Charmer's posse began to surround her, her expression didn't seem as confident as it did before.

"Listen here, _kid_," said James. "I don't know _who_ you think you are, but I don't think that you've forgotten that this is _my_ town, all right?"

Ruby said nothing.

"All right?"

Ruby kept quiet.

"Why, you little…" Within a millisecond, James had raised his fist and Ruby had closed her eyes, preparing for an utter and total knockout. But, another fist had clasped James' just in the nick of time.

"Stop," snapped Kathryn. It took some strength, but she managed to lower James' fist to his side. "Don't do something you'll regret."

Ruby opened her eyes. James' breathing was still heavy and rapid, nevertheless he had obeyed her. Kathryn and Ruby exchanged glances. One half of Ruby was thanking Kathryn, but the other half- the main half- was confused about what had just happened. Without allowing it, a sob escaped her mouth. She could feel the whole room staring directly at her. Judging her. Glancing back at Snowy and Emma, she could see that they were both at their feet, intense, predicting James' next move. Risking a brief glance at James' friends- she couldn't even _look_ at James- she felt victimized and alone. That's what she was. Even though her friends had her back, she was _still_ alone.

With that, Ruby left the diner. Holding nothing more than a new pair of shoes, a new purse and an old, empty feeling.

**A/N: RUBY CENTRAL ALERT Oops. Sorry, guys, but I just had to write this chapter. Don't worry, for the next chapter will be Snow-central and in the following chapter we shall meet the character that you have all been waiting for. ;) Anyways, thanks for reading guys!**


	8. Chapter 7: 7:15 AM

**TWO WEEKS BEFORE.**

The weekend drew in, and a bright, summer glow from her bedroom window awoke Snowy. Even though it was summer vacation, Snowy always made sure she woke before 8am. She always was an early bird. It was now 7 A.M., so she got herself dressed, before going for her morning coffee at Granny's diner.

At 7:02, she was out the door, and making her way through the streets. It was a peaceful morning- birds singing, empty roads. One of those mornings where the air smelt sweet, filling Snowy's mind with happy thoughts. The heat wasn't unbearable; a swift summer breeze blew through the air- not the strong kind of wind, which knocked you off your feet, the kind that calmed you and kept the high temperature from bothering you. Snowy smiled. She liked mornings.

By 7:06, Snowy had ordered her coffee, and was now rereading her copy of Anna Karenina. When she turned a page, she took a sip of coffee. It was her routine.

Soon after, she had finished her book, and was now drinking the last few drops of coffee in the cup. At 7:15, the door opened.

David Charmer was unlike his twin brother. Instead of being arrogant, overconfident and manipulative, David was quiet, shy and humble. Rather than defending himself in an argument, he would just let the bullies hassle him. The words they would say would hurt him, but he couldn't do anything. What could he do? He wasn't James. He was only David.

Besides, David Charmer was mostly a background character. Nobody really noticed him, and to be honest, he liked it that way.

Looking up, Snowy smiled. "Hey, David."

David turned to Snowy, and returned the smile. "Hey, Mary…"

"You can call me Snowy, if you like."

"All right, _Snowy._" The pair laughed.

"So," smiled Snowy. "What brings you here?"

"Just getting some coffee," said David. "A morning necessity."

"Same here," nodded Snowy. "Can't start a morning properly without my dose of caffeine!"

David laughed. "Catch you later."

The two nodded in farewell, and David approached the counter to get his coffee. When he turned back, he stopped to talk to Snowy again. "Is that Anna Karenina?" he asked.

"It is, yeah," said Snowy. "It's a great book. Have you read it?"

"Yeah," nodded David. "I've gotta do a paper for it in English. It's due the first day back. Haven't written a word."

"I could help you on that, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah," grinned Snowy. "What are lab partners for?"

* * *

Two coffees later, David, with the help of Snowy, had completed his essay. The essay was basically a review on the book, containing a full section about understanding the characters. That was the part he most struggled on, but with Snowy as his support, the essay was finished within a matter of hours. Concluded in a sentence, or two, David couldn't help but feel it was his best work yet. In his eyes, definitely worth at least a C.

"You have no idea just how long that essay has been staring me in the face," said David. "I mean, I could barely begin the paper, let alone complete it in a few hours."

"Well, it's good to get something out of the way, huh?" smiled Snowy.

David nodded. "Is there any way that I could _possibly _thank you?" he grinned.

"Just grab me another coffee, and we have a deal."

"Don't worry, it's on me," said David, walking over to the counter. "And the next one, and the next one."

David and Snowy drank their coffee, before David explained that he had to meet James in the park for Lunch. The idea seemed odd to Snowy, since she never considered the two would get along. Perhaps it was a 'family outing'. Shortly after David left, Snow decided that it was about time to head back home.

Stuck in a daydream, Snowy wasn't exactly looking where she was going. That was when she crashed into Kathryn.

A burst of low fat coffee exploded on the two teenagers. The majority on Kathryn.

"Oh, my god," gasped Snowy. "I am _so_ sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, no," said Kathryn. "I'm just unlucky."

"I could buy you a new one?" Snowy pointed her thumb behind her, at Granny's diner.

"No, that's all right, Mary Margaret," said Kathryn. "I'm headed to the park for some lunch anyway, but thanks for the offer."

The girls nodded in farewell, before going their separate ways.

* * *

**ONE WEEK BEFORE**

Table 4 at Granny's diner should be renamed Snowy's Saturday Seat, because every Saturday, at roughly 7:05 A.M,, without fail, Snowy would sit at the table, order coffee, and remain seated there until whenever she wished to leave. Which was a pretty long time. It wasn't like Snowy had said "That's my seat, no-one else can sit there," it was just the seat that she liked sitting on. Besides, it was placed directly next to the window, so she could look out and see the beauty of the world at the peak of the day.

At 7:15 A.M., David entered the diner. He ordered his coffee, and greeted Snowy. Déjà vu.

"Hey, guess what?" began David. "I emailed the review to my English teacher, and what d'ya know? He replied early! A+!"

"Aw, well done, Davy," exclaimed Snowy. "That's great!"

David blushed. "I know. Sorry, it's just my first ever grade that's higher than a C this year."

"Well, I'm guessing you've earned it," nodded Snowy.

"I suppose," said David. He froze. "Did you just call me _Davy_?"

Snowy's cheeked flushed. "Oh, I did? Sorry… David."

"No, no," said David. "I quite like it."

The pair exchanged smiles.

David eventually broke the ice. "So, how's your week been?"

"Meh, not so bad. I've been busy on a cactus project all week. '_The Study of Cactuses'_"

"Shouldn't that be _cacti_?"

"I'm pretty sure it's cactuses," said Snowy, laughter in her speech. "Textbooks don't lie."

David grinned back at her. "I guess not. Anyway, I best be heading off now. I've got football practice."

"I didn't know you played, David."

"I don't. James does. I just help out in the club."

"Ruby used to be part of the school cheerleaders, you know. Whenever James scored, Ruby would scream at the top of her lungs. No wonder she could barely talk the next day."

David laughed. "Yes, I remember. Ruby Lucas, right? Currently dating Killian Jones?"

"Yeah, they've been an item since last November."

"And still going strong? Good on them. Now, _that's_ what I call a committed relationship." David smiled. "I should be going now; otherwise I'll be late… Catch you later?"

Snowy nodded. When David left the diner, Snowy stuck around for about five minutes extra, before packing up her things, ready to head home. But she almost failed to notice the five bucks that been left on the table in front of her.

"_Just grab me another coffee, and we have a deal."_

"_Don't worry, it's on me. And the next one, and the next one."_

Snowy smiled. Thoughtful and never broke promises. Now, that was her kind of guy.

_No, _thought Snowy, mentally slapping herself in the face. _I am not in love with David Charmers. _

_I am not in love with David Charmers._

_I am not in love with David Charmers._

_I am in love with David Charmers. _

* * *

**THE MALL DAY**

At 7:05 A.M, Table 4 of Granny's diner was empty.

At 7:15 A.M., nobody walked through the door.

Instead of being an early bird and waking up to see the sunshine, Snowy lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She was awake before her alarm clock rang, but she didn't hit snooze, and just let the constant beeping echo her heartbeat. Her lost, empty, wondering heartbeat.

She had no plans of getting out of bed that morning. For all she cared, the universe could implode, and she still wouldn't move. Why should she move, anyway? It wasn't like there was anyone waiting for her.

At 10:30 A.M., her cell phone beeped.

'_mall day bb 333-rubes'_

She ignored it.

At 10:32 A.M., her cell phone beeped again.

'_50% of in style boutique!'_

She ignored it.

At 10:35 A.M., her cell phone beeped again.

'_GET UR ASS DWN 2 THIS MALL RITE NOW'_

Groaning, and taking every strength in her body to reach the keyboard, she wrote:

'_No.'_

And then went back to sleep.

* * *

Her sleep didn't last long. It would probably be classed more as a ten minute nap, before she realised she was hungry. There was barely any food in the fridge, so Snowy decided it was time to get out of bed, and grab a cookie from Granny's. Besides, there was no chance that David would be there _now_, right?

After putting on an old sweater and jeans, hardly trendsetting, Snowy practically ran out of the door.

Once again, she was not looking where she was going.

The one person she had wanted to avoid. _Why her?_

Snowy hadn't even noticed that there was coffee running down her sweater. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Sno-" began David.

"Please, don't," interrupted Snowy. "I'm all right."

"Are you all ri-?"

"Just, don't."

David arched an eyebrow. "Are you okay? You weren't at Granny's this morning…"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you David, but I don't _live_ at Granny's and I actually have a _life_ of my own and I can do what I want."

"I wasn't saying…"

"I mean, I don't need to see your stupid face _every_ Saturday, give me a break."

"I didn't mean to upset you, I just…"

"And you know what, David? You can have your dumb five dollar back." She pulled the money out of her pocket, before throwing it at him with force.

"Sorry, I was just trying to be friendly…"

"Is that all you see me as, David?" snarled Snowy. "A friend?"

"I…"

"Because maybe I don't actually like you. Maybe I _hate_ you."

"I…"

"Or maybe -just _maybe_- maybe I'm madly in love with you. How do you feel about that, huh?"

David said nothing.

Snowy smiled weakly. "Have a nice life," she said.

Before she had a chance to turn, she was pulled into a long and enduring kiss with David Charmers. Emotions full of confusion and fear ran through her brain, but within seconds, those feelings were replaced with the warmth and affection of David Charmer's lips.

When they both pulled away, they stared into each other's eyes, questioning about what had just happened. More importantly, what it had meant. But before either could find the answer to their questions, David ran away. Snow just watched. Feeling the same way she had felt laying in bed that morning. Unable to move, unable to think, unable to breathe.

Snowy's phone bleeped.

_'Hope you're okay.- Emma.'_

Snowy forced a smile upon her face. Perhaps a day out with the girls was what she needed.

**A/N: Okay, I understand that the time passing throughout this chapter is a**_** little**_** confusing. **

**Basically the story starts during summer vacation. Two Saturdays before the mall day. Then, a week passes, and it's two Saturdays before the mall day. Another week passes, and ta-dah, mall day! Basically, the final 'Today' part is taking place **_**during**_** the last chapter. It's not a different mall day, it's the same one. Sorry for the confusion, I just wanted to write the chapter this way, and I wanted to investigate Snowy as a character. As you can probably tell, part of this chapter is based on the episode 7:15 A.M. from Season One. Definitely one of my favourites. **

**This chapter's been in my head for ages, but I just couldn't write it the way I wanted to write it. Even now, I'm still not 100% happy. **


	9. Chapter 8: Double Trouble

**A/N: I'd just like to thank you all for reading again, and thanks for reviewing because it really makes my day. Just a little disclaimer- because I never do these- I don't own anything!**

Monday came too soon, in Emma's eyes. The early morning rush of getting dressed, brushing her teeth and quickly reviewing her homework was too much for her to handle at this time. Nevertheless, after five minutes of complaining and procrastinating getting out of bed, the blonde finally began her day of hell. Being home-schooled all of her life, Emma was not yet used to her new morning routine.

Emma decided to skip breakfast at Granny's, and just decided to grab a slice of toast and a glass of orange juice at home. It was easier, and she could relax for a few minutes. Her mother attempted to make conversation, but it was cut short when Emma realized that she was running late. She had a math test first period, and she certainly did _not_ want to be late. Not when she had Mr. Spencer as a teacher. Muttering a brief goodbye to her mother, Emma set off for another day of high school.

When she arrived, she avoided all socialization at all costs, and just slipped her away through the corridors. Well, she _tried_ to avoid all socialization at all costs, but it didn't go down well.

"Swan."

_Not again, _thought Emma, stopping in her tracks.

"The trees are in their autumn beauty, / The woodland paths are dry, / Under the October twilight the water."

"Beautiful poetry, August, but I've gotta get to class," said Emma.

"Thanks," said August. "_The Wild Swans at Coole_ by William Butler Yeats. Heard of him?"

Emma shook her head.

"Thought not. One of the greatest poets of the twentieth century. If not,_ the _best."

"If I wanted poetry, I would have gone to Mr. Gold," remarked Emma.

"He's a good teacher, Gold, but he doesn't understand the words in the way that I do," stated August. "I'm an aspiring writer."

"Interesting," said Emma, trying to not roll her eyes.

"My way of literature may seem peculiar, yet I keep my work close to my chest."

Emma wondered why he was telling her all of this. And why he was so 'obsessed' with her.

"Don't you have a class to go to, or something?" she asked.

"Not a class," said August. "But _something._" And with that, he was gone again.

Emma was unsure whether she was annoyed or creeped out. Maybe both. But the sensation of curiousness was overpowering both emotions. Perhaps she was just as obsessed with him, as he was of her. He was just showing it a little more.

Remembering where she was, Emma continued down the corridors to her next class. She wanted to get the test over with; she had more important things on her mind.

* * *

"No. 2 pencils only. Anybody caught cheating will sit through a two hour detention with me at 3pm. No talking. No chewing gum. Breathe quietly, or not at all."

Five minutes into Mr. Spencer's lesson, and Emma was already intimidated by the man. His coldness in his eyes, with the way he focused on every single student as he spoke. It was if he had eyes everywhere, and he was watching every single last one of them.

"Begin."

Every student quickly snatched their paper, and began writing as quickly as they could. Emma gazed down at her page. The words must have been in Spanish, because Emma couldn't understand a single word. She gazed at the students around her. _How were they writing so quickly?_

"EYES ON YOUR OWN WORK!"

Emma cursed under her breath, and her eyes immediately locked onto her sheet. She took a breath, and then examined every single word.

_'y = log x _

_If y = 10, then what is x?'_

_What? _she decided to find a question with actual words.

_'You have two block of clay in cube form and the edges are 10 cm. How many spheres with a radius of 5 cm can you make with that amount of clay?'_

_For God's sake._

"CHARMER!" Mr. Spencer boomed his enormous voice throughout the classroom, while the remaining students in the classroom jumped out of their skin.

David Charmer stood at the door. He looked exactly the same as his twin brother, and it took a few moments for Emma to realize that it wasn't actually James. "Sorry, sir…" he said.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU BE LATE FOR ONE OF MY LESSONS, DAVID CHARMER? PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE- NOW!"

Without another word- not even a single word of defense- David left the classroom.

"That goes for the rest of you, too, if you try and pull any funny tricks," said Mr. Spencer. "Next person who makes a sound will be joining Mr. Charmer." The rest of the class remained silent.

_'Angie spends 1/2 of her money on clothes, then 1/3 of the remaining money on games, and then 1/4 of the remaining money on toys. After she bought all of that, she had $7777 left. How much mo-'_

Emma coughed the quietest cough she had ever coughed. But it wasn't quiet enough.

"I'VE WARNED YOU- PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE."

Emma stopped herself from fighting back. She didn't want to get into any more trouble. Ignoring sniggers from the back of the classroom, she picked up her belongings, and headed off to the Principal's office.

She found it soon enough. It would be hard to miss the declaring sign "PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE", opposite the main office. Emma sat down at the seating area, just outside the window. She waited a few minutes, before David Charmer exited the room.

"You must be Emma," he said to her.

"Oh, yeah," nodded Emma. "And you're David Charmer. Snowy's told me about you."

David raised an eyebrow. "She _has_?"

Emma nodded again. "Yeah, she just said you're her lab partner. That's all, really."

"Oh," he said. "Mr. Spencer's pretty rough, huh?"

"I know! I only coughed, and now I'm getting it big time."

"He _hates_ me. This is the third time I've been sent here in the past month. All three times I've gotten a half hour detention. It's like my presence is annoying him."

"At least we're missing a math test, huh?"

David nodded. "Yeah, that's a good point. I usually just wait out here until second period. You can join me after you're done with her."

Emma smiled. "I might do, thanks."

"Next," called the Principal.

"Wish me luck," joked Emma, as she entered the room.

* * *

The Principal's office didn't really seem like an office at all. Apart from the desk, the sign on the desk that read 'PRINCIPAL MILLS' and the computer located next to it, it would easily pass as a lounge. A purple and black theme ran through it. Purple sofas with black lining, marble patterned rugs. It was so professional, yet so comfortable.

The Principal was sat at her desk.

"Ah, Ms. Swan," said the dark haired woman. "I've been expecting you."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Uh, hi," she said.

The Principal gestured for Emma to sit down onto the sofa, which was about a foot from her desk. When Emma sat, she was cushioned by wonderful luxurious fabrics. She could have just fallen asleep on it.

"Uh… I think me being here may have been a _little_ bit of a misunderstanding," began Emma. "You see, I was in Mr. Spencer's math class, taking a test. I wasn't talking, or anything, I was just thinking of an answer. And then, a cough just _happened_ to escape my mouth. I didn't do it on purpose; I genuinely just needed to cough. I really just wanted to participate in my exam, but I feel that my being sent here is somewhat disrupting that." Finishing her speech, Emma knew that her vocabulary had been extended during the last few sentences. She flushed.

The Principal nodded. "Yes, yes I understand."

Emma sighed of relief. _Off the hook._

"But," the woman continued.

_Not quite._

"I think you need to understand something, Ms. Swan. Here, at Storybrooke, we value a child's way of learning. Because, as I'm sure you know, a child's education is one of the most important qualities that they can have. Knowledge is essential. But if you are to disrupt that educating- interrupt the learning- then, well, there will be consequences."

"Yes, but-"

"Ms. Swan," snapped the Principal. "Need I remind you that when I am talking, you do _not_ interrupt. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Principal Mills."

"Good. Now. I do hope you like my school. I expect to see you after school tonight. The cleaners do have an _awful_ lot of cleaning to do. I don't suppose you could help them out? That would be a great help. Thank you for cooperating. Good day, Ms. Swan."

Emma desperately wanted to fight back. She wanted to scream every foul word she knew at her Principal. But if she got into more trouble, then that would mean more punishment. And Emma was being punished enough. So instead of saying anything else, she just walked back out of the room, and sat next to David.

"Can I please_ kill_ that woman?" she hissed, sinking into her seat.

"Get in line," said David. "The whole school want to hunt her down."

"Yeah, well, let's start right now."

"And get us all expelled? I see why Snowy likes you."

Emma smiled. "Do you talk to her often? Snowy, I mean."

David shrugged. "Only when I ask her to pass me the tweezers."

"You should talk to her often. She's a really happy person. Well, except last Saturday."

He froze. "What?"

"Last Saturday… She seemed real pissed. Apparently family issues, poor kid. Even still, I bet she could lead an army. She's strong, and determined."

David didn't want to have an opinion on it. Of course, he totally agreed with Emma, but he wanted that to be hidden in the shadows. David wasn't supposed to have an opinion on the girl with dark cropped hair; besides, they were only supposed to be lab partners, that's all.

"How are you enjoying Storybrooke so far?" asked David, desperate to change the subject. "Apart from, you know, this whole business," he added, referring to their Principal visit.

"Well…" Emma didn't know where to start. "It's very… restricted."

David bobbed his head in agreement.

"Classrooms can get quite stuffy," continued Emma. "What's with the window shortage? Surely that's a hazard."

"It's always been like this," acknowledged David. "Ever since my first day. You get used to the heat. Just wear short sleeved t-shirts, and you'll survive."

Emma smiled at him. "So, you have a twin brother, huh?"

"Yeah," nodded David. "James, have you met him?"

"On my first day… We didn't _exactly_ connect. Long story short, I was sitting in his seat, and he impolitely asked me to move. Well, yelled at me to move."

"Man, I'm sorry," apologized the kinder twin. "He doesn't exactly have the best temper."

"He also tried to punch Ruby at the Mall the other week."

"He did _what_?"

"Kathryn stopped him just in time. God, it was scary. He looked like he was about to explode."

David shook his head slowly. "I am _so_ sorry about this. He's a rude, immature disgrace to my family."

Emma gave him a weak smile. "It's not your fault. You can't control your brother's actions."

Outside of the Principals office, just above the door, the deafening bell rang out throughout the school. The pair had to wince, until the earsplitting sound came to an end. They waved goodbye to each other, before going on their ways to their next lesson.

* * *

After his final teaching lesson, Mr. Gold made his way to the school library. He had completed the book that Miss French had given to him, and was desperate to obtain a new book of the same genre. When reading, Mr. Gold was reminded of Belle's view on the wicked witch. He read the book with a different perspective, considering how the witch felt throughout the duration of the story. To be honest, he preferred it that way. It made him consider about how everyone did things for a reason, and how nobody is ever truly evil.

But when Mr. Gold entered the library, his smile faded as he saw that Miss French wasn't sat at her desk. Instead, it was a teacher- Mr. Hopper, whom was stamping some old books. Mr. Hopper looked up at the somewhat disappointed teacher when he entered. "Ah, Mr. Gold," he smiled. "How can I help you?"

"Um, I was just looking for Miss French," said Mr. Gold. "Do you know where she is, at all?"

"She doesn't work on Mondays," Mr. Hopper told him. "But I'd be happy to pass on a message."

"Uh, can you just tell her… Tell her that I enjoyed the book."

Mr. Hopper nodded. "Will do. Thank you, Mr. Gold."

Mr. Gold nodded in farewell. He wondered why he was disappointed that Belle wasn't working on that day. A part of him had just dropped, and he just didn't know why. The teacher went back to his empty classroom, picked up The Wizard of Oz, and then reread it for the remainder of the evening.

**A/N: Longest chapter yet, wow. I started this at like 11pm last night, wrote for like half an hour, up to when Emma's in the Principal's office, then continued with it today. I suppose it's easier when I write in chunks, since I don't get stressed and get more words done this way. So, we've finally met the Principal! Okay, maybe she doesn't seem ****_that_**** threatening yet, but don't worry, for in the chapters to come, shit ****_will_**** go down. **


	10. Chapter 9: Quite The Charmer

**A/N: Hey, guys! Just a warning here, heavy sex references feature in this chapter.**

After a week of hell for Emma Swan, Friday evening was well spent at the school library. It was nice, warm and had walls that blocked her away from the rest of the world. She had spent _way_ too much time with the rest of the world that week.

On Monday, the whole coughing incident had taken place.

On Tuesday, she had to retake the Math exam, after school. When she handed it in, Mr Spencer didn't seem too impressed.

On Wednesday, she got a C in her Nuclear Physics exam. While she wasn't too upset, her mother was quite disappointed in her.

"Emma, come on, I know you're better than that. When I tell you to study- study!"

She knew her mother did only want the best, but Emma wished she hadn't been so harsh on her.

On Thursday, she had tripped over a banana skin in the school hallway, resulting in erupts of laughter from students, and utter embarrassment for her. As cartoonish as it may sound, she _seriously _injured her backside.

And on Friday evening, Emma was grateful that nothing had happened that day… thus far.

The tense, stressed girl had chosen a fiction book, taking a break from all of her fact books which she had been studying from. Even if she wanted to study right now, she wouldn't. A break was what she needed, and it was what she was going to get.

"Uh, sorry…"

Emma jumped as noise distracted her from her book. She glanced up, and met eyes with a brunette girl. She was about the same age as Emma, and was wearing somewhat vintage clothing. She was carrying a pile of books.

"The library is closing in ten minutes," the brunette told her.

"Oh, okay, I guess I just got lost in this book," explained Emma.

"_The Lion, The Witch And The Wardrobe_?" asked the brunette, referring the book. "I've read it. It's brilliant, one of my favorites. I'm Belle, by the way. I don't think I've seen you around before."

"I'm Emma," smiled Emma. Belle awkwardly held her books with one hand to her chest, extending the other to shake hands with her. "No, I just moved here a couple of weeks ago, from Boston."

"Oh, I see," said Belle. A thought popped into her mind. "Were you the girl who happened to trip over a banana skin yesterday?"

"Yeah, that was me," nodded Emma.

"Ah, I saw. That _must_ have hurt."

"I'd show you the bruise, but I'm pretty sure it's illegal in public."

"Judging by the way you landed, I think it's best not to." The girls laughed. "Well, I guess I'll see you around. I hope you're enjoying Storybrooke so far," Belle nodded in farewell, and then departed.

"I'm not," Emma whispered to herself.

* * *

Following a quick stop at Granny's for a hot cocoa-to-go, Emma made her way through the bitter cold streets. She was wrapped up warm- hat, scarf, and gloves. Conditions odd, since just a few days ago it was bright and sunny. Then again, this was Storybrooke, and the weather never stayed the same for too long.

While taking a sip of her delicious, mouthwatering chocolate liquid, she overheard a shout coming from straight ahead. In the near distance, on the opposite side of the road, she spotted two figures arguing, next to a car. Intrigued, Emma decided to walk closer. Keeping herself from going to close, she stopped in her tracks, and watched the scene. She recognized the pair instantly.

"I am sick and tired of you lying to me! One minute you're taking cute pictures with me, the next you're having sex with some hoe!"

"It's not like that, Kath-"

"I don't even want to talk to you anymore. I am sick and tired of everything you do."

"Kathr-"

"No, James. Listen to _me_, for a minute. The whole world doesn't revolve around you. I can't believe you'd do this to me-"

"I-"

"Leave me alone."

"But, Kathryn, I-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The scream was so loud that the next town could probably hear it.

For a few minutes, the street was full of silence. Emma's mouth was hanging open, wondering what was going to happen next. More screaming, she guessed.

However, that was not the case. Instead of more screaming, shouting, or ranting, The Charmer simply stepped inside of the car, and drove away. He drove right past Emma, but he didn't even notice she was there. He had an angry, yet broken, expression upon his face. Whatever had happened, it had hit him hard.

Across the road, Kathryn stood, arms folded, staring down at the ground. She didn't look proud at what she had done. A single tear fell from her right eye, but she didn't wipe it away. Looking up, she came eye to eye with Emma Swan. It was too late to run, or hide, so Emma just looked back at her. She didn't know her too well, so she didn't say anything to her. But Kathryn didn't say anything either. She just stared at her, long, and hard, before turning around and going inside to what Emma supposed was her house.

Emma sighed, and then made her way home. Sure, Emma had witnessed breakups before, but not anything as dramatic or hurtful as that.

* * *

James Charmers wasn't always a bad boy. To be honest, his title had only formed within the past few years.

'The Charmer', as he is also known as, was quite a good boy before Storybrooke. But his popularity and admiration took control recently. In fact, it was his friendship with a certain Killian Jones that made him into what he now is.

It all started at a big party in the middle of summer. A time where every boys dream was losing their virginity. Nothing to be proud of, in reality, but at that time, if you lost your spark of innocence, you _really_ became a bad boy. It was the fact that you could actually _tell _people that you had sex. People paid attention to every single detail, hanging onto every word. The fact that you could feel big and adored by every teenager in the entire school. And everybody instantly knew your name.

That was what James Charmers wanted. He wanted everybody to know his name. He wanted to be adored. He wanted everything. And he was about to get it.

"Seven minutes in heaven," announced Killian Jones.

James smirked. This was his chance.

The game began, and James was paired with a nerdy blonde that nobody really knew about. She was only known to be excellent at math, and helped every kid with their homework. Even though they never even thanked her. During their time in the closet, for the first two minutes, neither said a word. But soon enough, James was getting impatient.

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

The question astounded the blonde. "Wha-?"

"The question was simple enough," said James. "Do you want to have sex with me?"

Once again, the blonde was dazed. "James, do you even know my name?"

James bit his lip. He didn't, and here he was, attempting to manipulate her for his own reputation.

"Thought not," said the blonde. "It's Ashley. Ashley Boyd. You know, the girl who's been doing your homework for the past three years?"

James said nothing.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but no, I don't want to have sex with you."

James was glad that the closet was so dark, because his face was burning. He'd just asked a poor, humble girl if she wanted to have sex with him, just for his own good. How could he be so selfish? James rose from the ground, "I guess I'll just…" he began.

"Stop right there, Charmers," said Ashley. James froze. "I said I didn't _want_ to have sex with you, but that doesn't necessarily mean that we didn't actually _have _sex," she continued.

"What?" asked James.

"Word spreads pretty quickly around these parts, James," she said. "If someone has sex, everyone knows about it, straight away. But, how do they know about these things, huh?" She paused, presumably waiting for a reply that she didn't receive. "_Rumors._"

James smiled at her, suddenly interested.

"You see, Charmy-boy," added Ashley. "Word spreads quickly around these parts, and most of these words are lies. If someone said that somebody did something, everyone would believe it. And if everyone believes it, it _must_ be true."

James liked what he was hearing.

"So, how about we upstage our reputation, big boy?"

* * *

An hour later, James Charmers and Ashley Boyd were the talk of the party. Everybody and everyone knew their names. They were infamous, and they loved it.

"You've really outdone yourself, mate," said Killian Jones, to his new best friend. "I'm impressed."

"What can I say?" said James. "I guess you could say I'm quite the_ Charmer_."

Everybody laughed. That was the day that 'The Charmer' made his name in Storybrooke High School. However, not everybody saw what everybody else believed. Ruby Lucas could see through the lies. Listening in to every word, ear directly against the closet, Ruby was the only person other from James and Ashley who knew what had _really_ happened during those seven minutes.

But Ruby didn't say anything. Perhaps the information would become useful one day.


	11. Chapter 10: Friends and Food

"So, I'm thinking of wearing like a yellow gown…"

"I don't know, I think you'd look cute in like a knee length white thing."

"Are we still on for finishing touches at your place?"

"Sure, Granny doesn't mind."

"I'm thinking of a deep maroon for my lips."

"Nah, Snowy, stick to your blood red."

The conversation while waiting in line for food at lunch time wasn't exactly interesting Emma that much. Ruby and Snowy were discussing the upcoming school ball, which apparently _everyone_ was talking about. Emma wasn't a big fan of dances, and she wasn't too fond of dresses, either. She only ever wore dresses on celebrations, like weddings and ceremonies.

"So, Emma, we were thinking a lengthy, red dress for you?" said Ruby, interrupting Emma's thoughts. "Something that really shows off those curves."

"Sorry, Rubes, but I have plans for Friday night," stated Emma, hoping they wouldn't see through the lie.

"_Plans_?" asked Snowy. "Like what?"

"Oh, you know…" mumbled Emma. "…Stuff."

Ruby gave Snowy a look, before turning back to the red-faced blonde. "Look, Em," she began. "This is the biggest party of the whole year. Bigger than prom, bigger than graduation, bigger than anything…"

"Bit extreme," muttered Snowy, earning a glare from the brunette. Snowy mouthed a quick apology.

"Anyway," continued Ruby. "If you're not there, then… you're down in the gutter, sweetie. Besides… we've already picked out a cute dress."

Emma thought about it for a moment. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It was a Masquerade ball, after all. If she wore a mask, nobody would know it was her- except Ruby and Snowy, of course. The idea of being somebody completely different for the night somewhat excited her. "All right, then," Emma agreed, with a smile.

Ruby practically squealed. "You are going to _love_ this dress I have picked out for you," she beamed.

_I hope so,_ thought Emma.

Eventually, the line moved down, and the girls received their lunch. They each had a plate full of lasagna, but Ruby also had a whopping slice of cake on the side. Emma hoped that she wasn't taking her break from her diet as an eat-whatever-the-hell-you-want phase.

As the trio sat down at a table, Snowy also noticed Ruby's dessert choice. "God, Ruby, are you sure you can eat all that?"

"Shush, chocolate helps me think," scowled Ruby, before taking a rather large spoonful of icing and chucking it in her mouth. "So," she continued, mouth full. "Are we doing a color scheme this year?"

"Red and white?" suggested Snowy.

"Perfect," smiled Ruby, taking another spoonful. "As we do every year- it never gets old."

Emma didn't really know what she could add to the conversation, so she just kept nodding her head in agreement every so often.

"Are we going bright or subtle?" asked Ruby. "I think that subtle will really suit our lipstick shade, but then again, bright will make us stand out from the crowd."

"Dark red is really in right now," said Snowy. "And I think Emma will look absolutely stunning in a crimson gown."

"No, we want to see Emma's curves! Something slim will show off her _gorgeous_ body."

Emma noted how the conversation was now headed in her direction. "Uh, yeah, sure," she said. Agreeing was easier than arguing.

"We don't need any of that big, one-thousand layer type dresses anyway, do we?" noted Ruby. "Talk about old fashioned."

"I know," agreed Snowy.

Emma, however, disagreed. Sure, the layered dresses _were_ old fashioned, but wasn't that the whole point of a Masquerade ball?

Ruby took yet another spoonful of her cake, and then made a wincing face. "Ugh, did someone take a whole truck of sugar, and then dump it onto this muck?" She pushed the plate away, and rose from her seat. "I'm getting an apple," she added, before leaving.

Glancing down at Ruby's untouched lasagna, Snowy smirked. "Do you think she's gonna eat that?"

"I guess n-,"

Before she could even complete her answer, Snowy had grabbed the tray, and was now wolfing down the remains. "I do this to annoy her; I don't really care if she misses it or not."

Emma laughed, before taking a large sip from her water.

Although her smile faded when she saw who was marching ahead.

"You couldn't keep away, could you?"

At first, Emma suspected that she was talking to her. But Kathryn's eyes were glued to Snowy.

"I-" Snowy began to speak, but she didn't get a chance to finish, because in an instant, she was drowned in a pool of milk.

Kathryn Stewart dropped the carton on the floor. "I'm not done with you yet, bitch," were the last words she said, before she raced out of the canteen.

Snowy was too shocked to speak. As was everybody else in the canteen. Including Emma.

Placing a shaky hand to her forehead, Snowy tried to hide her blushing cheeks. Emma was the first and only person to help her get the liquid out from her hair. Even after how much Emma tried, Snowy was still going to have to scrub the fluid from her scalp.

A few seconds later, Ruby ran into the canteen. "What the hell happened?" she asked, even though she knew it was a pointless question.

Snowy said nothing. She just stood up, wiped the milk out of her eyes, and then walked away.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Ruby and Emma found Snowy, sitting on the floor of the girls' toilets. She was curled up into a ball, just hugging her knees. Drops of milk were still dropping from her face, though she had managed to get most of it out, it was still clear that she desperately needed a shower.

"Are you ok?" asked Ruby. Again, the answer was clear. She admitted to herself that she had been asking stupid questions today.

Silence surrounded the girls. Emma was getting used to the drama of high school, but she didn't think it would ever get _this_ extreme.

"I got you an apple," said Ruby, extending her arm to Snowy. Snowy didn't take it, so Ruby just took it back, and juggled it with her hand. "So, KathyStew was pretty pissed, right? Saw her storming out of there, she didn't look too happy." From the glare she received from Emma, she abruptly realized it was the wrong thing to say, again. She had to stop doing that…

Without warning, Emma's mind went back to the Friday evening. The argument between Kathryn and James. How angry Kathryn had been. How much she had glared at Emma…

Surely, the two events couldn't have been related?

"Did something happen between you and Kathryn, Snow?" questioned Emma. "Or particularly… between you and James Charmers?"

That got Snowy's attention. At the mention of the name Charmers, she snapped up, an anxious look in her eye.

"No…" said Ruby. "You didn't…?"

"What?" asked Snowy.

"Did you…? Oh, no…"

"No!"

"Snowy, come on, that's really low."

"Ruby, I didn-"

"Look, I know you're _pretty _desperate, but-"

"I DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH JAMES CHARMERS, I'VE BEEN SEEING HIS TWIN BROTHER" she yelled.

That shut Ruby up.

"Y-you what?" Ruby finally stuttered.

Snowy sighed. "I should have told you sooner… Every Saturday, when I've stood you up for the mall… I was seeing David. Not seeing-seeing, until the Saturday before last, when… when he kissed me."

Ruby just glared at her.

Snowy got on her feet. "Look, I'm really sorry. I really, really am. I was just… I was just helping him with his homework, and then…"

"You_ lied_ to me for some stupid _boy?_" snarled Ruby.

"He's not stupid, all right?" Snowy fought back. "He's smart, intelligent…"

"Of course he's stupid, he's a Charmer."

"No, he's not! You always prejudge people, Ruby, and it's _not_ good. You're such a bitch."

"Who the fuck do you think you are, calling me a bitch?"

"At least I'm not some cock-loving _slut_, who's done _every single member_ of the football team."

"Oh, yeah? At least I'm not some attention-seeking _hoe_, who fantasizes about boys that don't even know they exist!"

"Guys, guys, stop…" Emma tried to but in, but the girls continued to argue.

"You know what, Ruby? You can shove that apple up your fat ass, because I guarantee that-"

Before Snowy could continue, she was struck in the face by Ruby's manicured, seemingly dainty hand. Seconds later, Snowy had realized what she had said. "Ruby, I am _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Save it," snapped Ruby, swallowing tears down her throat. "Just… Just _don't_ talk to me, all right?" And then she was gone.

Snowy didn't move. She just stood, analyzing what had just happened. _Why the hell did she do that? Why did she have to use that f word?_

Emma couldn't believe it, either. She knew that Snowy didn't mean what she said; nevertheless, it had still tremendously hurt Ruby's feelings. It was strange, considering the two were the best of friends a little less than half an hour ago. Emma suspected that they had had fights like this before, but not like that. That was something completely over the line. It was like they were volcanos, and all of their emotions had just exploded into one big eruption. Expressing their true views of each other, instead of keeping them locked up inside of them. But the worst thing was that Emma had had to choose. To go after Ruby, or stay with Snowy. Without even realizing, Emma had chosen to stay with Snowy. Anyway, she couldn't just leave her in that state. Abandoning a friend when they had been drowned in milk, and slapped in the face? Now that would be the wrong thing to do.

_By tomorrow, they'll be best friends again, anyway, _thought Emma. _Hopefully. _

**A/N: Betcha never saw that coming, huh? Well, maybe you did... Unfortunately, I'm not psychic. I didn't have a clue what I was going to write when I opened Word. I only had three words in mind- Lunch, Kathryn, Drama. I was originally going to have Kathryn slap Snowy, like in the show, but I thought, nah, let's drown this bitch in milk! Kidding, don't worry. I was watching the season 2 finale of Pretty Little Liars so that's where the ball idea came from. I thought it would be a good idea for the characters to attend a ball, since it's very fairytale-esque. Besides, I get to chose their costumes! Oh, how fun that will be to write. Cookies for whoever gets why their colour scheme is red and white. **

**Also, for anyone who wants hints on why Kathryn is mad at Snowy, remember that James*cough*...identical...*cough*...public place..*cough*cough* Thanks for reading, review if you like, adios :)**


	12. Chapter 11: Words Hurt

Mr. Gold recited classic poetry for his students, expressing the words gently, and progressively. His voice was soft, and steady, pausing every once in a while for effect. The words rolled off his tongue, his Scottish accent shining through, trilling his Rs and creating a unique way of translating the verses. Even though the work was not his, with the way he delivered them, it was if he completely understood exactly what he was saying. Which of course, he did.

After recently switching English classes, with her previous teacher thinking she deserved a more 'challenging' learning program, Belle French was the only student who actually paid attention to every single word that Mr. Gold was saying. The rest of the class had become bored, and were now texting, sending notes to one another, or gossiping in shushed tones. Belle, however, was captivated by every single word.

While poetry wasn't her strong subject, she believed that every form of literature was worth learning about. Just because she preferred mystical tales didn't mean that she didn't enjoy hearing the works of poetry. To her, the subject was interesting, simply because she didn't know much about it. Learning about something new about writing fictional pieces always appealed to Belle.

Belle had always wanted to be an author. But even as hard as she tried, she just couldn't get started. She had written a numerous amount of short stories, yet none of them had gone as far as five hundred words. As many times as she rewrote, and developed new ideas, her brain went blank after a page, or two. Writer's block was her sworn enemy.

The poem concluded, and Mr. Gold gazed up at the class, silent filling the air. The silence was supposed to make the teenagers reflect on the words, but instead, all Mr. Gold received were blank looks. He sighed, assessing how teenagers these days didn't think like they used to. Now, the whole world was invested in tweeting and facebooking. They didn't care about great literature, or getting a good education. The only other person who the words had had an actual effect on, and the only person who genuinely cared about her education, was Belle.

"Class, poetry work is like art," Mr. Gold finally spoke. "It's not only words, but it's also a story, too. A poet can translate emotion and passion in only a few verses. In my opinion, poetry is the most beautiful art form in the world."

The silence hung in the air, and was only broken when the bell rang, signaling the end of the lesson, and the beginning of next period. "Class dismissed," said the teacher, leaning his back and cane against the desk behind him.

Behind the crowd, Belle stopped by his desk on the way out. "Excuse me, Mr. Gold?" she began. "I-It's Belle, from the library."

"Yes," nodded Mr. Gold. "I remember, Miss French. You were the lovely girl who directed The Wizard of Oz to me. I enjoyed it very much."

Belle smiled. "Yes, sir, it's one of my favorites."

"Thanks to you, I was able to look at the tale in another perspective." the English teacher continued. "The Wicked Witch does _not_ seem as wicked as she is implied."

Belle nodded. "I was hoping you'd get that impression."

"From next week, your class will be focusing on the book. I trust you have experience on it, and therefore will understand it more than others. For this reason, I have decided to give you a small article to complete." Mr. Gold took a piece of paper from his desk, and handed it to the brunette. "I'm not asking you for a fifty thousand word novel, just a brief hundred word review. I'd like you to summarize the novel, explain what it means to you in just a small paragraph. Can you do that for me?"

Belle nodded, taking a glimpse at the piece of paper. "Of course, sir."

"Of course you can, Miss French," said Mr. Gold. "You, my dear, could achieve anything."

Feeling her cheeks burning for reasons she could not comprehend, Belle decided it was the right time to get out of there. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

"If you're going to wear a black gown, dark purple lipstick would be the perfect finishing touch. Believe me; it goes with, like, anything."

While walking down the corridors to their Geography lesson, Ruby was giving the latest update on dress ideas to Emma. Honestly, if she wanted a lecture, she would have asked Mr. Spencer. The ball was a whole 96 hours away, yet Ruby was acting as if it was five minutes until it started. It was all she had been talking about all day, ever since they had first greeted each other. The theme of their outfits had changed incredibly within the past few days. First red and white; then pastel; then _black _and white; then just white; and then finally just black. Although, it didn't look like this theme was going to last too long either. "Black is _so_ in right now," clarified Ruby. "It's sexy, and classic, and _everybody _loves a good classic."

Snowy's name had not been mentioned in the past few days. Apart from the occasional glare that Ruby gave her whenever they crossed paths, it was if the pale, dark haired girl ceased to exist. It was probably best that way, since Emma didn't want the argument to exceed further to what it already was.

Basically, girls fought different to guys. With guys, all that happened was a fight, a knockout, and then it was all over. With girls, that was certainly not the case. Instead of a fight, and the briefest sense of rivalry, something darker and more hurtful took place. Rather than showing their emotions through battle, they kept their feelings to themselves, and schemed. They gossiped, they texted, they tweeted. They spread rumors about the so-called bitch, declaring that the targeted girl was an unworthy piece of shit. Whenever a pair of girls had an argument, it did not end. Ever. Even after the friendship seemed rekindled, it unquestionably wasn't. There always was that lasting tension between them. The sense of 'I don't like you, you don't like me.' And they lived with it. They could say the absolute nastiest things to each other, yet still appear to be the best friends. One girl could call the other a completely unacceptable name, and the hurt girl could go home, and cry in her room all night. The very next day, it could go unmentioned, as if it had never happened. Words definitely hurt more than a punch in the face.

Girls were bitches. They always had been, and they always would be. They always seemed to hate each other for no apparent reason, continuously nattering and spreading rumors like wildfire. Emma didn't understand what they got out of it. What do you get out of hurting someone every day, and making them feel like absolute crap for the rest of their lives? Nothing. That's what. Just by keeping their mouths closed, females would remain unhurt, and relatively happy. One single text, tweet or Facebook status could change everything.

Of course, this situation was entirely different. Sure, the two girls had gotten into a _little_ argument, but Snowy didn't intentionally mean to hurt Ruby in _that_ way. As soon as she had said it, she had immediately regretted it. As they both knew, Snowy would never hurt anyone on purpose. She had just wanted to be a good friend; however it wasn't going as well as she had hoped.

"Shoes are _the _most important part of the outfit," stated Ruby. "They basically complete an outfit. Also, if your shoes are designer, then you're in for a treat."

"A _treat?_" questioned Emma. At times, Ruby's way of language confused her.

"Well, like, you'll look hot," Ruby summarized.

Emma's ideal shoes were just a basic, comfortable pair of sneakers. However, Ruby's idea were a grand, five-inch, toe revealing, evidently painful pair of heels. Emma predicted that she wasn't going to get a chance to show off her converse on Friday night.

"But beware, Ems, because if shoes don't correspond with the rest of your outfit- you're doomed." Ruby's tone was commanding and strong, yet Emma was surprised that Ruby knew the word 'correspond', though she did have a bit of trouble pronouncing it. "Like, you can't have a dress that shows off your legs, and then be wearing flats, can you?"

"I guess not…"

"Finally, you're getting it!" Emma swore she heard Ruby utter a hallelujah under her breath. "Now, the only way you can get away with flats is if your dress is trailing across the floor … and if you're a tall person. If you're tiny, sorry babes, heels for you." Ruby looked Emma up and down. Emma was only a few inches shorter than her. "Yeah, let's stick to the heels, sunshine."

It generally sounded like Ruby was speaking a totally different language, because of her speed and how she delivered her speech. To Emma, fashion was a totally different language. She found it bizarre how half the world was dedicated into which style was in, and which wasn't. 'Black is the new grey!' 'Neon styles for blondes!' The whole idea bewildered her.

Arriving at the classroom, Ruby flashed a wink towards Mr. Whale, who coughed nervously, glancing sideways. Emma almost felt sorry for him. She too would be creeped out if a student, over ten years younger than her, started hitting on her. Especially if they were as extreme as Ruby was. The girls sat down into their seats, got out their textbooks, while Ruby continued to grin over her friend's shoulder, right at the teacher whom she had previously disturbed. "I could stare into those eyes, _all day,_" she murmured, dreamily.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Pretty sure he wouldn't be too happy with that," she mumbled.

"Look at his _hair_," Ruby continued. "Those _locks_…"

"Ruby…"

"I mean, couldn't you just _launch_ yourself onto him?"

"Ruby…"

"I would do things to him that you wouldn't beli-"

"Where's Killian today?" Emma asked, for the reasoning that Ruby's middle-aged crush wasn't any of her business, and she urgently wanted to change the subject.

Her dreamy-eyed expression fading, the red-streaked girl groaned, and turned the page of her textbook. "I don't know. Transferred classes, or some shit. I don't care; he can jump off a cliff for all I care. The Hooker? Sure. More like The _Sucker."_

Emma did not want to know what context that was in.

"I mean, what the heck did I even see in him?" Ruby asked, but Emma didn't get the chance to answer. "He was a man-slut, manipulative, and a down-right pervert." She barely knew the guy, but frankly, Emma couldn't help agree with her.

"Do me a favor, Em, and if you see him, tell him that I'm sorry."

"_Sorry?_"

"Sorry that I ever met him."

Emma smiled at her friend. "Will do."

"Thanks," The tall girl returned the smile. "You're a great friend. Unlike _some_ people." Without even the mention of her name, Emma instantly knew who she was referring to.

"You know, I really wish that _I'd _poured that milk over her head," stated Ruby. "But I'd put it in the furnace for a while, and watch her scream as she burned. Her blood would be as deep as her lipstick shade." Some of Ruby's words were so defining that the look in her eye grew stern, and her fist clenched as she spoke. Perhaps she wasn't as vulnerable as she appeared.

"Her screams would echo throughout the room, her eyes burning and her face full of fear and regret," continued Ruby. "Bloody hands, bloody knees- nothing would ever be the same for her ever again. She would always remain the ugliest of the all."

Suppressing her sudden alarm, Emma forced a laugh through her throat. "Rubes, come on, that's going a bit far…"

Ruby glared into Emma's eyes. Directly into her soul. Without the slightest sense of wit, she uttered: "Is it?"

Once all of the remaining students had settled down, and Mr. Whale had finally stopped blushing, the lesson began. As usual, Emma's thoughts began to drift her away from the learning. She wasn't too keen on Geography anyway. This was her time to reflect on the goings of her life; not the Mediterranean Sea.

Her mind kept turning to the seemingly unbreakable bond she had once shared with her two friends. She hadn't even spoken to Snowy since the argument. Not intentionally, though, as she wasn't avoiding her. It was just that Ruby had always… gotten in the way. Emma supposed that the quarrelling frenemies shouldn't cross paths in the near future. Judging on Ruby's view of things, Snowy undeniably wouldn't be off the hook in any time soon.

Perhaps that was best. Thinking about it, Emma recalled that there always had been that tense wall between the two girls. As if they could jump at each other's throats at any moment. But now, they had both been cracked. Almost like a whole bomb had dropped, leaving them both with hatred and disgust for one another. Perhaps it was better that way. Instead of bottling their feelings, they surely _had_ expressed them. That was good, wasn't it?

Emma's cell phone bleeped, and without a second thought, she checked it. A text.

_'One down, one to go. Stay out of trouble, kiddo._

_ -Unknown'_

* * *

**A/N: Hi, again. Yeah... I haven't updated in a while, for which I do apologise. School's started up again, so that means more homework, and I barely have time to write. Also, writers block- what a bitch. While this is a long chapter, nothing _really_ happens. Don't worry, I'll try and make_ something_ happen next chapter. The next chapter will most probably be the ball, so lots of 'stuff' will happen. ****One _major_ question may also be answered next chapter. ****There are so many more characters I need to introduce, as well, but I don't want to pile them all on at once- that would be crap. As you can probably tell, this story is not going to have one consecutive storyline. There are going to be billions. _Billions._****Well, I might be over exaggerating, but you get the idea. I guess I'm just rambling now, so I'm just gonna leave it here. **


	13. Chapter 12: Let's Have A Ball

Alcohol was banned at the Masquerade ball, yet everybody was as drunk as they could be. The punch bowl had been spiked early on in the evening; a certain Killian Jones had made sure of that. In result, the sweet taste of blueberries and sugar had been replaced with a sickening, bitter aftertaste of liquor. While it may have not tasted quite so pleasant, it did not stop the teenagers from consuming cup after cup.

With the sound of blasting music running through their ears, a stunning brunette and a striking blonde set foot onto the dance floor. Masks shielding their eyes and the bridges of their noses, they were virtually strangers among the crowd. But with one glance of their outstanding figures would have even made James Charmers himself lose his breath.

The brunette resembled a bird. Beautiful, soft feathers covered her sparkling black dress, head to toe. Shimmering, silver five-inch heels embedded her feet, yet she walked so flawlessly. Her hair, streaked with a shining red tint, was tied back into a messy, but elegant, bun. Moving gently as she walked, her dark locks looked almost purple in the vivid light. A dark red lipstick tinted her lips, enabling a chance to flaunt its color whenever she smirked. "I smell dinner," she whispered to her friend, glancing at the male population surrounding them.

"You're such a cannibal," her friend whispered back. The blonde wasn't as nearly as confident as her ally, but her looks certainly didn't wither away. Her golden curls shone, falling just past her shoulders, radiantly glowing throughout the room. The dress was a crimson red, almost strapless, with elegance practically written all over it. She was also wearing heels, though they were not as bright and eye-catching as the brunette's, they were still evidently glamorous. Classy black heels engulfed her feet, perhaps a size too small, but not as painful as she imagined. The strong, beating feeling of the lights and the atmosphere made her forget about her feet, anyway.

Immediately, the brunette made her way to the punch bowl. She filled a cup, sniffed it, smiled, and then swigged it. After swallowing, she belched, wiping her mouth. "The good kind," she said to her friend, who had followed her close behind. The brunette filled another cup, and handed it to her companion. "Here, taste. It's good."

The blonde sniffed the cup, and then grimaced. "My _God_, that's strong."

Smirking, the brunette filled yet another cup. "I know. Last year was bull. Somebody put the _tiniest drop_ of vodka in, and got caught. Teachers went apeshit. The whisky got confiscated. A waste of drink, if you ask me. Damn teachers. I bet they kept the drink for themselves. You know, Mr. Hopper smelt of alcohol and vomit the following Monday morning. And he was as miserable as shit. Hangover, if you ask me. Mind you, the kid who spiked the punch was in deep shit that day. Sucks to be them."

After taking a small sip of her drink, the blonde then placed it back on the counter. "Do you know who did it? Who spiked the bowl?"

The brunette grinned. "Of course, I know."

"Then, who-"?

A song change distracted the tall girl. "Oh, my god, I love this song!" She extended her hand to the blonde. "Come on, come dance with me!"

"Maybe later," replied the slightly shorter girl. "I might go sit down for a while. These heels are _killing_ me."

"Okay, I'll catch you later, Em." With a wink, the brunette ran to the dance floor.

The song that played didn't sound familiar to the blonde, but her friend seemed to like it. It had a nice beat, but overall, it wasn't to her taste. She found a bench to sit on- though it wasn't exactly unoccupied. A couple making out were a few spaces away, and on the other side were a line of lonely, single girls staring starry eyed at the dance floor, tapping their toes to the fast-paced beat. Unable to tap her toes in her now unbearably painful shoes, Emma winced, and couldn't wait for the moment in which she was able to go home, and take the aching contraptions off. Maybe attending the ball was a bad idea, after all.

"For you."

Looking up, Emma was face-to-face with two things- a masked teenager in a gleaming white suit and a cup of punch. For a split second, Emma thought that she recognized his voice.

"Uh, no, thanks," replied Emma. "Not thirsty."

"You look it." The mask covered his whole face, so his speech was almost inaudible.

"To be honest, I'd like to make it home sober tonight. And have at least a spark of dignity when I leave."

Though the mask was covering his mouth, it was clear that he was smiling. "Come on. Drink. It's not going to drink itself."

"Sorry, do I know you?" questioned Emma. "I'm not trying to sound rude, but there's just something…"

"Familiar? Yeah, I get that a lot. If you're not going to have a drink with me, then _at least_ have a dance."

Even though she recognized the voice, Emma wasn't 100% that she could trust the boy. The punch was spiked with alcohol, yet she couldn't help but wonder if it was also spiked with something… stronger. She took the drink from the boy's hand, inhaling its scent. Apart from the alcohol, there was nothing her nose could detect.

"Don't worry, it's not poison," assured the stranger. "If I wanted poison, I would have asked Principal Mills. She's an expert on that type of stuff."

"How can I be sure that you're not just trying to get me pissed?"

The stranger shrugged. "Why would I wanna do that?"

Emma narrowed her eyes, but still took a large gulp of the liquid. With its sour tang, and rank aftertaste, it was a strange sensation on Emma's tongue.

"How about that dance?" asked the teenage boy.

"Hey, it was either the drink or the dance. I've drank."

"Yeah, but you look lonely. Are you really going to sit there alone _all_ evening?"

"Why do you care?"

"Who says I do? Come and dance with me for a minute, and show everybody how you bust a move."

Charm and charisma didn't usually work on Emma, but on this occasion, she found herself taking the boy's hand and moving towards the dance floor. Soon enough, they were both doing _Gangnam Style_ together. It took a while for Emma to get the hang of it, but sooner or later, they were both laughing and smiling. When the song finished, the pair hit the punch bowl again, Emma consuming cup after cup. Her mind became filled with bubbles and giggles, inappropriately getting a little too close to the boy when they danced together for the second time. And the third time. And basically all of the times after that.

During yet another dance song, amongst the giggles, Emma found her voice, and started to ask questions. "So, how big_ is_ that suit anyway?"

"Big enough," replied the boy. He knew that she had had one too many drinks, but he wasn't incredibly drunk himself.

"Those pockets…" Emma slipped her hands inside his jacket, into the pockets. "So _big._"

The boy placed his hands over hers, gently pushing them away. "Big enough," he repeated.

"Shall I just call you… _Big Man?_"

He shrugged. "Call me what you like."

Emma found herself moving closer. She buried her head into his chest, inhaling. After a long pause, she uttered: "You smell like peaches."

"Funnily enough, I don't get that a lot, so thank you," laughed the boy. As she leant away from him, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think you should lay off the drink for a while now, Swan. A _looong_ while."

As he guided her away from the dance floor, Emma finally came to her senses. "Swan? Do I look like _a swan _to you, you little tw-?"

"Emma! Oh, thank God, I thought you'd left." Ruby ran over to her best friend, with open arms. Yet Emma did not return the smile.

"This twat just called me _a fucking bird!" _roared Emma, turning to the masked man. "Do I look like _a wild animal_ to you, _sonny?"_

"No, but your friend does…" remarked the boy.

In return, he received a slap in the face from a drunken Emma, although it didn't seem to hurt much. The mask had gotten in the way, and had only wobbled in result.

"Twat!" exclaimed Emma. "Be gone! Don't ever even come near me again, or you'll be blinded in three seconds straight. DO YOU HEAR ME?!" She linked arms with Ruby. "Come on, I'm thirsty."

"Just trying to watch out for you, kiddo." The boy called back. "I'd be careful if I were you."

* * *

"You put your left leg in! You put your left leg out!"

Ruby just watched as Emma embarrassed herself on the dance floor. She had told her to stop, but she hadn't listened, and there wasn't much more that she could do.

"AND THAT'S HOW YOU DO THE FUCKING HOKEY POKEY, MOTHER FUCKERS! WOO!" Emma coughed. "I'm thirsty. RUBY- PUNCH!"

"What she really needs now is a punch in the face." Ruby said to nobody in particular, as she approached her friend. "Emma, honey, it's all gone."

Emma's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" She turned around, running up to the punch bowl. There were only a few drops left, but she certainly wasn't going to put that to waste. Lifting the bowl, she pushed it against her mouth, drinking the final precious drops of liquor that remained.

Without warning, a strange rush ran through her brain. She tried to walk, but she stumbled, and then it all went black.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I'm guessing most of you right now are just like ****_"whaaaat" _****and tbh I don't blame you. I've been sick for the past week, throwing up since the early hours of Sunday morning. I still feel like crap now, ugh. **

**I always start my chapters with three points in mind- for the beginning, middle and end. In this case it was: Ball, Mysterious Dude, Drunk. So far, Emma hadn't had much****_ major_**** drama going on. And to be fair, this is just the beginning. Though, to be honest, I really wanted to write drunk Emma. Even though she's a****_ little_**** over the top.**

**Also, I said last chapter that a big question will be answered. If you're smart, you can figure it out- I promise, the answer's in there. If you're unsure of what the question was, then think back to last chapter. What the very last line was. The very last word.**

**I'm probably confusing people, so I'm just going to go. Thanks for reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 13: Hangovers And Hell

Following the blurry haze that was the Masquerade ball, Emma Swan awakened in an unfamiliar room. Her body lay askew upon a crimson, leather sofa, a cushion beneath her head, a blanket keeping her warm. She remained in her costume- though her shoes and mask were neatly placed upon the soft carpet floor. What had happened last night? Where the hell was she?

"Mom?" she called out, though even the sound of her own dry voice made her head spin, causing a pain to shoot throughout her temples. There was no reply, but Emma couldn't bring herself speak again. Acid burned through her throat, and she felt like she was going to vomit.

A few minutes later, somebody entered the room, with a glass of water held in her hand. She was wearing a fluffy white dressing gown, with matching bunny slippers. "Hey, now. Drink up."

Sitting up, the hungover girl's vision was a complete blur, but she managed to manage a glimpse of the female's face. She began to speak, but she was cut off by the girl.

"Shh," said the pale teenager, handing her the drink. "Rest your voice. You've had a hell of a night."

Doing as she was told, Emma took a large gulp of the liquid. Tasteless, but quite benefitting for her throat. "What am I doing here, Snow, what happened?"

Snowy smiled at her friend. "What's the last thing you remember, honey?"

"I don't know…" The blonde thought for a moment, recollecting every single thing she could remember from the previous night. "Party… dancing… Gangnam Style…"

"Do you remember the punch?"

"I got _punched?_"

The reply made Snowy giggle. "No. As in the drink. It got spiked- as it always does. You may have had _a little _too many cups."

"Oh, God…" Emma cringed, as she recalled the evening. Dancing. Singing. Screaming. _Hokey Pokey-ing._ "Have you…"

"Called your Mom? Yeah, don't worry, she knows you're here. I told her we were having a slumber party."

Emma released a sigh of relief. "I owe you _so_ much, right now."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Snowy shook it off. "My folks are out of town, anyhow. You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Really?"

"Sure," nodded the dark-haired girl, sitting down next to her friend. "It can get a little lonely here sometimes, you know. I mean, I've watched _enough_ reality shows this week, and I guess I could use a little company."

"Me too, Snowy," agreed the blonde, taking another sip of water. "Me too."

* * *

For the remainder of the day, Emma slept. Snowy had collected some pajamas for her, and an extra set of clothes for whenever she wanted to get dressed. She only woke up whenever she wanted more water- which Snowy _always_ got for her, no complaints- and when she repeatedly asked Snowy to turn the TV down. The TV set blasted with some celebrity talk show that the blonde herself had never even heard of. All she heard was nonstop laughter and chatter in her eardrums, louder than anything she had ever heard before. Her cushion was now pressed against her ears, blocking out as much sound as possible. The sound was down low, yet even the slightest whisper sounded like a thunderstorm to Emma.

The next day, Snowy told her friend that she was going out for a walk, to get a breath of fresh air. After a whole Saturday of sleeping, Emma decided to do the same thing. Once she had changed into her plaid shirt and navy blue jeans, she set off. She didn't really want to go home, anyway. Overall, she enjoyed Snowy's company. Even if her choice of television shows wasn't exactly her style.

To her surprise, it was quite a sunny day. Though there were clouds overhead, they were weightless, light, and swayed calmly in the breeze. The sky was a magnificent blue, its color shining onto the blondes face, reflecting its gentle and nourishing beauty. Taking a seat upon a bench, she admired the radiance of the world in front of her. A perfect day.

Or not so perfect.

"Emmie, Emmie- oh thank _god_ you're here- this is a 911 emergency!" Ruby ran across the road, to Emma, phone in hand, rage painted across her face.

"What's wrong?" asked the light-eyed girl.

"Everything _sucks_, that's what!" the infuriated girl almost yelled. Her black tight pants squeaked as she sat down next to her friend. "I am sick and tired of that absolute _bitch!_"

"Who? Snowy?"

"Ew, no, she can go fall off a cliff. No- Granny, the slut. Lecturing me about how I was home late last night. Can you believe it? I can't. I swear to God, if that little _whore_ even comes near me again I'll…"

"Ok, I'm gonna have to stop you there," Standing up, Emma cut her off, trying to stop herself from laughing. Frankly, she'd never heard anybody call their grandmother a slut or a whore before, so the context rather amused her. "I've got to get going anyway…"

"What?!" the brunette yelled, as her friend began to walk away. She ran after her, linking her left arm in her friend's right. "You can't just leave me. Let's go grab a pizza, or something."

"Sorry, Rubes…"

"Sorry, nothing! I'm not going back to that douchebag. Please, just… stay out with me. For a while." Ruby was basically begging now. "Please. We could go the Mall. I'll buy you a coffee…"

Emma shook her head.

"A_ double_ coffee?"

Emma shook again.

"A _triple_ coffee?"

"Ruby, I'm sorry, I've just got a _load_ of homework."

"I'll buy you a cashmere sweater from Style Boutique. _And _a brand new pair of shoes."

Unless Emma ran down the street, and hid from her for the rest of the day, Ruby didn't seem like she was going to give up. Eventually, the blonde gave in. "Fine. I guess Chemistry homework can wait."

The taller girl practically screamed in excitement. "Honey, do you know how much I_ love_ you?"

"I guess," nodded Emma.

"Today has totally sucked," expressed the high-heeled girl. "Granny made me do an hour shift at the diner. Ugh, that was the worst thing I've ever done. I had to wear an _apron_ for a whole ninety minutes!"

_Sixty. _Emma thought. "Wow. That must have been awful," she said, with an intentional emotionless tone.

"I know!" agreed Ruby. "Every time I even made conversation with the customers, she told me to stop _'flirting.'_ I mean, come on! Do I even flirt? No, I don't. Just let me talk to David Charmers for a minute, Christ, jackass.

"David? David Charmers?"

"Yeah. I know, yes, he's the enemy. But, keep your enemies close, eh, kid?"

"Enemy?"

"He snogged Snow _Shite_!" shrieked Ruby. "And he has an evil twin! It makes _perfect _sense."

"Snow _Shite?_" questioned the shorter girl. "_Really?_"

"Yeah, well, I couldn't think of anything better. Besides- it fits."

Emma rolled her eyes. "So, what were you saying to him?"

"First of all I told him that his eyes totally match his sweater. Because they did."

"Oh, yeah, because that doesn't count as flirting."

"To gain trust you have to be a little friendly. You'll learn soon enough, sweetie. Anyway, I told him that I finished my shift soon, and that we could grab a coffee. But he said that he had to go soon, and when I asked him why, he said family stuff."

"And?"

"He's a damn liar!" snapped Ruby. "Since when do the Charmers ever have 'family stuff' going on? And, also, whose favorite excuse is the exact same thing?"

"What are you trying to say, Ruby?"

"Isn't it obvious? Snow Shite and Prince Farting are totally hooking up!"

Emma widened her eyes. "Okay, Rubes, you have no proof on that whatsoever…"

"Don't I?" A smirk was painted upon the teen's face. She took Emma's hand, grasping it firmly. "You know what, let's skip the Mall. I've got something much more _juicer_ to show you."

Spinning around, Ruby ran back down the street, an sore Emma trailing behind her. "Where… are… we… going?" Emma breathed.

"The place where it all began," said Ruby. Her voice was steady, easily able to cope with the reckless strides. Her feet moved the speed of lightning, the smirk upon her face never fading. She didn't once touch the ground beneath her feet; she was almost hovering across the sidewalk. Like a wolf, she didn't ever rest when she was chasing her prey. And her prey was the diner.

Outside Granny's Diner, the wolf stopped in her tracks, still smiling. She dragged Emma towards the trashcans, and they both ducked behind them. Emma began to ask what they were doing there, but the crafty girl shushed her.

"Look," whispered the cunning beast. She slowly pointed towards the diner. "In there."

Emma looked where her friend pointed. At first, she saw nothing. But then, through the glass window, she saw _it._

The two coffees on table 4 were half empty. Sipped by the very same customers who usually spent early Saturday mornings together, but for today, had made an exception. They laughed at each other's jokes. Shared a cookie between them. And just when things couldn't _possibly_ look any worse for them…

"Lip-lock alert!" shrieked Ruby. "Oh God, I am _loving_ this."

"But… how did you know they'd be here?" asked Emma.

"Honey," grinned the satisfied brunette. "I know everything."

**A/N: And it's complete! I started this around 4pm, and it's 10pm now. I got a little... distracted along the way. Let's just say that sometimes Tumblr and food just get the better of me, ok? I guess this chapter's a little short, compared to the past few chapter's I've written. I just wanted to get the main points of Emma recovering from a hangover, and the little plot twist-esque part at the end. **

**Also, I'm feeling better now, for those of you who actually care. Not throwing up anymore, but now I'm back to school, which isn't that great. **

**Three words for this chapter (yes this is a feature now):** Snowy's house, Meeting Ruby, Shocking Discovery

**Song(s) of this chapter (also a feature):** She Wolf- Shakira (in honour of Ruby) Lies- Marina and the Diamonds (because i love this song and i listened to it a lot while writing this chapter)


	15. Chapter 14: Tell Me A Secret

"No, but seriously," Emma began. "How the hell did you know that they'd be here _now?_"

Ruby breathed out a sigh. "Sweetie, you have _so_ much to learn. But, luckily, you have the best teacher."

"Rubes, I'm not kidding, just tell me."

"A master never tells their secrets," the brunette almost whispered. "You have to be _taught _the tricks of the trade. And trust me; you're not ready for that."

"Not _ready?_"

"Well, these things take time. Teaching an _amateur_ like yourself isn't easy. You have to learn the basics first, sweet-pea. You'll get it in no time."

Most of the time, Emma had no idea what her friend was talking about. She guessed that she was doing it on purpose; trying to present herself as sly, and complex- which she unmistakably was. She had more layers than a wedding cake- both in personality, and in fashion choice. Nevertheless, deep down, Emma knew that Ruby was a genuinely nice human being. She wasn't cruel to anybody- unless they completely deserved it. Though she had trouble pronouncing some words, she was intelligent in her own way. She wasn't dumb- she was a combination of mischief and secrets, smothered in a quality high-street perfume. Unlike previous friends that Emma had had in her past- mainly classed as 'geeks' and 'uncool'- Ruby was someone brand new altogether.

Flipping out her cell phone, the brunette groaned. "Sorry, Emmy-bear, I gotta go. Ashley Boyd's got a dinner-date tonight with Sean Herman, and she needs me to give her some worthy advice." She snapped her cell shut, and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Catch you later."

The blonde nodded in farewell. A few seconds after Ruby had left, the two 'lovebirds' exited the diner. They were walking slowly, hand in hand, smiling ever so blissfully. Nothing could distract them. They looked at each other as if they were the only two people in existence. And for a moment, so did Emma. Silently, she admired them from afar, unable to prevent herself from looking away. Why was their relationship so bad anyway? What harm were they doing to anybody? They were young; they were in love; they were happy. Happiness was a rare thing in this world, and Emma knew it. Finding somebody that you could truly connect with was almost impossible. But those two had done it. A relationship was one of the most difficult things to uphold, yet just in a few precious moments, it could feel like it would last forever. And maybe it could. Commitment and loyalty were the most important points for a lasting companionship. Judging by the joy on the faces of Snowy and David Charmers, this relationship was going to last a very long time.

Sending away her fantasies, Emma decided it was time to head back to Snowy's place. She had nothing better to do; she only had two friends, after all. One was off having the time of her life in Loveland; the other was being an Agony Aunt, giving the whole town dating advice. Besides, at Snowy's place, she wasn't constantly forced to study every single waking moment, and continually whined at about her grades. There, she didn't always have to be Miss. Perfect. She could be Emma Swan.

* * *

For the third time in the past twelve minutes, Belle French was in fits of laughter. One time, she had laughed so hard that she choked on her Diet Coke. She had never even considered for one moment that teachers could be _this_ ridiculously funny. Sure, she'd had funny teachers in the past, but there was a clear difference between trying-to-be-funny, and just _funny._

Mr. Gold wasn't usually a man to impress, but even the slightest humorous quip made his English student giggle. At first, it was an accident. He uttered the briefest side-comment, and it was proven to make the young girl entertained. After a while, he was struggling for ideas, but every time, he was easily brought back up onto his feet.

The two had bumped into each other while waiting in line at Granny's Diner. For Belle, it was strange seeing teachers outside of the school area. Especially at weekends. Mr. Gold was still wearing the same style of clothes, professional in his suit and tie, but his hair was slightly messier. Belle's hair was as perfect as ever, neatly combed back, dark locks falling loose down her back. Coordinating with her vintage-esque style, she wore a blue sheer polka dot dress, sewn with lace, and simple black heels.

Soon enough, the two had settled down onto a table together. "Do you come here often, then?" asked the teacher.

"Not really," replied the student. "I usually just do shifts at the library, or stay at home, and drink tea. What about you, sir?"

"I come here every so often to grade students' essays," said Mr. Gold. "A coffee, or iced tea, usually gets me through that."

"I'm not such a fan of coffee," admitted the Australian girl. "I've never tasted iced tea before, though."

"Oh, you should," said the Scottish man. "It's rather delicious."

"Maybe I will,"

"Maybe you should,"

After a few passing moments, the two smiled and laughed. An almost awkward vibe was floating through the air, Belle had noticed. Perhaps it was just the fact that she was having a regular conversation with her English teacher outside of school restrictions.

Yes, that was it. That _must_ have been it. She was just a little out of her comfort zone, that was all.

* * *

Reality show after reality show, Emma thought the madness would never end. So much _fakeness_, so much _falseness, _she wondered why people even watched them. They weren't even entertaining; they focused on ordinary people whose lives were not at all intriguing in the slightest. All they were was endless amounts of bitter, life-draining noise.

After flashing through all of the channels, the only 'entertainment' Emma could find were reality shows and the news. The news was covering some story about kids' education which she didn't really care for, and silence was the only other option. But silence was an unkind reminder that she was alone, and had been for the past four hours.

In those four hours, she hadn't moved whatsoever. She remained in the same position, lying sideward upon the sofa, TV remote by her side. She'd ate some chocolate that was inside a cabinet when she first entered (Snowy wouldn't mind, would she?) and immediately just collapsed onto the couch.

When Snowy finally returned, Emma immediately said: "That was _some_ walk."

Snowy half-smiled. Half of her was bursting with excitement; the other was partially guilty for having lied to her friend. "I got a little… distracted, I guess. How are you feeling?"

"Meh. Got the life drained out of me from watching these shitty shows." Emma pointed towards the TV.

"What have you been watching?"

"Loads of crap. Some show about these three rich sisters… One's called Kim, one's called Kourtney, and one's called Khloe?"

"The Kardashians? They're amazing, aren't they?"

"Meh," Emma replied, changing the channel. Commercials. Great. "So, where've you been?"

The pale girl opened her mouth to speak, then hesitated. "Out. For a walk. In the town."

"You were a while," commented Emma.

"Yeah, like I said, I got distracted," the nervous girl added quickly.

"Did you go to _the Diner_ at all?"

Snowy bit her lip. "Yes, yes I did."

"Alone?" Emma gave Snowy a look that read _I know you've been lying to me so don't bother lying anymore._

Snowy sighed. "No." she said, looking down at her feet.

"David Charmers, huh?" smiled Emma. "The twin of the great James Charmers. A clear bad-boy, and an undeniably bad temper."

"Look, he's not like his brother, ok?" Snowy fought back. "He's different. He's smart, and clever, and brainy, and gentle, and beautiful, and-"

"And totally perfect for you."

The dark-haired girl looked up to her friend, with glittering eyes. "Really?"

"Sure," nodded the blonde. "Just _don't_ wave him around in front of Ruby."

"Does she know?"

"How do you think _I_ know? If it wasn't for her, I would be totally unaware of anything going on right now."

Snowy sighed. "That's right. She knows _everything_ about _everyone._"

"No point keeping secrets when the Ruby machine is around."

A knock on the door ended their conversation. "Do you mind getting that?" asked Snowy. "Just gotta make a trip to the bathroom."

Nodding, Emma heaved herself off the couch, and opened the front door. To be honest, it was the last person she had expected. "_Kathryn?_"

The first thing Emma noticed about Kathryn was her ran down appearance. Rain crashed down, causing her hair to form into a tangled mess. Mascara ran down her cheeks. More tears were flowing down, and she sniffed and shook uncontrollably. "I-Is Snowy in?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"She's just in the bathroom." replied Emma. "What's wrong, are you ok?"

"I… I've made a huge mistake… Can you please tell her I was here?"

"Sure… Are you sure you don't want to come inside?"

"No, no. I'm fine." Evidently, she was not fine.

"I could make you a coffee, or something."

"No, I really should be going. Just tell her I was here, and that I'm _really_ sorry."

Before Emma could even ask what she was apologizing for, Kathryn was speeding down the street, arms tight around her waist. Standing in shock for a while, Emma had no idea what had just happened. She finally shut the door when Snowy returned. "Who was that?" she asked.

"Kathryn Stewart," said Emma, slowly sitting herself back down on the sofa.

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to apologize to you."

"What, for the milk thing?" guessed Snowy.

"I don't know, she never said," said Emma. "She seemed pretty upset though."

"Hmm," was all Snowy said, picking up a magazine from the coffee table, flicking through it.

"You aren't still mad at her for the milk thing?"

Snowy shook her head, half-heartedly. "I'm a forgiving person," she said. "I don't let things like that get to me."

**A/N: So, this week hasn't been the best week in the world, yet I still find the time to write this fic. I'm so tired right now, and I have a ton of homework, and some exam-type things next week and everything is stressing me out. I suppose writing fanfics gets me away from that world, so that's good, I guess.**

**Three words for this chapter: Adios Ruby, Rumbelle Ramble, Oh Hi Kathryn**

** Song for this chapter: Secrets- One Republic **


	16. Chapter 15: Reading Between The Lines

"Those boobs are definitely fake," Ruby whispered to Emma in a not-so-quiet tone, grabbing a blueberry muffin from the cake display, and placing it on her tray. "Talk about enlargement."

Ruby and Emma's eyes were transfixed upon the center lunch table of Storybrooke High School, which belonged to Killian Jones and his loud, ignorant posse. It was the greatest table in the cafeteria, and everybody wanted to sit on it. There was just something about it that was just _special. _All of the boys sat upon the table, feet placed upon the seats, while their girlfriends stood next to them, or sat on their lap. They usually fed each other food and laughed at each other jokes. The jokes were always dull and anybody could have made them, but when it came from one of their mouths, it seemed to be a hundred times more hilarious.

Killian Jones had a new girlfriend. She had perfect light brown hair, and the brightest blue eyes. With her flawless figure, and her winning smile, she was definitely pretty, but every little detail about her made Ruby Lucas hate her whiny little guts. "I mean, she can barely fit them in that t-shirt, let alone a pushup bra." Ruby added.

The observant brunette watched in disgust as Killian and his _precious princess sweetheart_ split a cookie. He broke it in half, popped half into her mouth, and over-aggressively wolfed his down in one large gulp, while she broke into a fit of giggles. Ruby just grumbled. "Ugh, get a room, you hoes."

As they collected their meals, Emma gave her a sympathetic smile. Jealousy had always got the better of her friend, and this situation wasn't any different. Sure, maybe Ruby _had_ moved on from her ex. But that didn't change the fact that she didn't like to be replaced. And being replaced by some gorgeous model wasn't helping her, either.

Sitting down three tables away from The Hooker and his pals, Ruby scoffed a load of fries into her wide mouth. "You know what, I am_ so_ done with that guy," she said. "I mean, one minute he treats you like you're _Beyoncé_, the next, you're fucking _Nick Jonas_."

Emma laughed. "So, who even is she? I haven't seen her around here before."

"Aurora Dawn." Ruby replied, matter-of-factly. "She was kind of low-class around here before she got 'associated' withKillian. At the ball, they made out in the bathroom- Ashley Boyd told me. But they were both _totally_ pissed, so sweet little 'Rora thought that didn't mean anything. But, obviously, Killy-willy liked what he saw. And after being rejected by _seven other girls_ that night, he saw something "special" in her. They'd drunkenly exchanged numbers, and she called her back the next morning. The following evening, they did it. Unprotected, apparently. Roll on _16 and Pregnant_."

"Whoa," was the only thing that came out of Emma's mouth.

Ruby took a large sip from her juice box. "I know."

"God, can you imagine _Killian_ as a father?"

"Oh, honey, I bet he already is. He's done the _whole_ of Monday Science Club. Even Mrs. Bachelor."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Did I mention that one of those seven girls he tried to hook up with was yours truly?"

Emma's mouth dropped. "_No._"

"Yes."

"No _way._"

"Yes, way." Ruby flicked a strand dark hair over her shoulder. "I went to the bathroom to touch up my mascara, and there he was. Behind me, in the reflection of the mirror. He was obviously wasted; he couldn't even stand up straight. He placed his hands on my hips, and then whispered in my ear 'I'm going to make all of your dreams come true.' "

"What did you do?"

"I told him to back off. At first he was like, 'but we're just getting started, honey' and stuff, but then I told him that he better run, or else I would shove his crystal black mask right up his fat, hairy ass."

"Nice one," nodded Emma.

"I know. He walked - well, _stumbled - _out straight away. But, obviously, he returned later to touch up yet _another _girl." Turning around, Ruby gave Aurora a death-glare. "Hoe-bag."

"Ruby…" Emma said, in a tone that sounded much like her mother's.

"What?" Ruby's head snapped back, attempting to give her friend an innocent look. "She _is_."

"Just be happy that Killian isn't going to bother you anymore. At least she's keeping him busy."

The resentful girl scoffed. "That won't keep that Lothario away. He doesn't like to stick with the old slab. He likes _fresh_ meat."

Ruby gave Emma a long hard stare, in which she first misunderstood. "What, me?" Emma realized.

"You're the only Hook-virgin. He hasn't tried it on with you yet."

"And you _really_ think I'd go out with that freak?"

Ruby shrugged. "I did. We all make mistakes, honey- I mean, come on, look at _me!_ I'm just preparing you for yours."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Believe all you want, even if he asked, I'd say no."

Raising an eyebrow, the brunette looked her friend dead in the eye. "_Really?_"

"Really." Emma reassured her.

Ruby smirked. "If you say so."

* * *

"The story follows four characters. Four characters on their way to find something. Something that they need. Although, what they need, they discover they already have. What does this represent?"

The class remained silent.

Mr. Gold grew impatient, eyes desperately scanning the students before him. "Ah, Miles? Care to enlighten us?"

Jefferson Miles snapped out of his daydream. "_Whut?_" he muttered, in his naturally distant tone of voice.

"Well, if you had been listening, you would have known that we are having a class discussion on what the characters in The Wonderful Wizard of Oz may or may not represent. Enlighten us."

Jefferson wrinkled his nose. "What is there to add?"

"Your view, Mr. Miles. Your interpretation on the book."

Pressing his lips together, Jefferson's mouth made a raspberry noise. "Well, first of all- they're all dumbasses." This proved chuckles from the class. "I mean, come on! A scarecrow who thinks he doesn't have a brain- how the heck does he speak? A tin man who doesn't have a heart- he sure is emotional. A lion who doesn't have any courage- man up, for God's sake."

Mr. Gold dismissed the sniggers. "Is that all, Mr. Miles?"

Jefferson shrugged. "Meh. Not really. I mean, this Dorothy girl is obviously in some kind of a trance. Or she's stoned. Either way, she seriously needs help. She squashed a witch, big deal. Then, the stupid sister of the witch comes along all like 'REVENGE, DEATH, BLAH' and Dorothy's like 'don't you fucking _dare_ touch my dog' and-"

"Pardon me for interrupting, Mr. Miles, but we do not tolerate that tone of language in our school…"

"But, sir," Jefferson faked a look of plead. "I was merely expressing my views on the novel!"

"Do not argue with me, Jefferson, otherwise face the consequences."

"Hey, I haven't even got onto the evil monkey servants yet-"

"Would you like to explain the evil monkey servants to the Principal?"

Jefferson smirked. "Sure."

"Be my guest." Mr. Gold pointed a finger to the door.

With a classroom full of grins behind him, Jefferson practically hopped out of the room. The moment that the student left, a sigh escaped the teacher's lips. "Anybody else got anything more to add? Anything_ appropriate _to add."

Belle raised a hand.

Mr. Gold's tone softened, and his heart somehow lightened. Her hair was perfect, tied back into a high ponytail, with a few strands free, falling down her face. She donned a slick black pinafore dress, completed with a light brown undershirt, and a thin purple cardigan. "Yes, Miss French?" the teacher said.

"The adventure symbolizes friendship. I believe that the four main characters are searching for something they want because they don't realize they already have it. The whole book is about them going on a journey, uniting because they all are searching for The Wizard. The Emerald City is their goal. However, the conclusion is never the best part of an adventure. The best part of an adventure is the journey. And the journey, in this case, is what brings these characters together. Without a journey, you would just get what you want, whenever you want. In order to get what you want, you have to earn it. Even if the result isn't what you expected."

Mr. Gold stared in awe. "Y-Yes," he stuttered. "Very good observation, Belle."

* * *

Once the school day ran to a close, Belle decided to head straight home. Monday was a day where she didn't have to stay in school for a few extra hours, although she didn't mind doing so anyway. But, in all, she just felt like going home, snuggling up and listening to soft music as she turned the pages of her endless book. She had piles of homework- and an English essay to write. Her pre-essay didn't receive a grade, though Mr. Gold expressed that she had done very, very well. The actual essay was a five thousand word review on The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. She had already written four thousand seven hundred and fifty two words, and she had only covered a couple of points. Logging on her laptop, she decided to have another go at concluding her essay.

_ The Wicked Witch's eyes were set on something. Something that she wanted. She wanted Dorothy dead, but why? Because she murdered her sister. People cope with death in different ways. Some sob, some scream- some look for someone to blame. And The Wicked Witch had someone to blame. Of course, from the reader's eyes, we know Dorothy didn't intentionally mean to kill a witch. It was an accident- and when she found out, she wasn't exactly pleased. But, of course, the Munchkins soon changed her mind. The munchkins were delighted because…_

Belle bit her lip. Why _were _the Munchkins happy? For once, it was a question that she could not answer. No matter who the person was, death was not a thing to celebrate. Sighing, the brunette closed the laptop screen, lay on her back, and stared at the ceiling. She wanted to forget about the work, she wanted to forget about the answers. But, she couldn't. Why? Another question she couldn't answer. She wasn't too good at Math, she made a terrible scientist and she was the worst drawer. Yet English was the only subject in which she actually looked forward to every week. It wasn't as if she had paid attention in English in previous years. She usually just spent that time reading to herself, since the other teachers didn't really seem to notice her. But Mr. Gold did. All that time she had been hiding her love for literature and writing and understanding for books, and now she was about to be able to share her love with someone the world. Even if it was only her English teacher.

When her laptop made a 'boop' sound, she reopened it to find an IM message from someone quite unfamiliar.

_Yo whats the dogs name?-jeffy_

Belle smiled. Wow, Jefferson was actually doing the essay. Talk about bad boy gone good. _Toto. _She sent the single name.

_Thanks bro_

Not knowing what to reply, without sounding incredibly uneasy or out of place, Belle signed out of the IM service. She felt uncomfortable about boys; not in the weird I'm-attracted-to-you-way, just in the I'm-an-awkward-penguin way. That probably why she was a loner, she supposed. She rarely initiated conversation, and hardly ever went out with friends. Though she didn't really have friends, she wasn't rude or ill-mannered in any form. It was just that she wasn't in contact with many people, and she spent most of her time alone. Loneliness never really got to Belle. Accompanied by the soft music in her room, and a few cans of cherry soda, being alone was never really a problem. She had other problems, anyway. Like Math homework, and Global Warming. Nobody _hated_ her- not that she knew of anyway- but still, nobody really cared for her. In ways, she felt like Dorothy Gale. Young and ignored; wishing for new land, full of adventure. But, then, a few pages later, she finds herself in a new world, and a magnificent quest; however it isn't all what it's cracked up to be. She wants to go home, where she belongs. She meets some great people, fights some cruel villains, but in the end, always wants to return to her Aunt Em. Sometimes, Belle was glad that she stuck to her books. Books were reminders that the real world is always an OK place to land, because while those characters may be facing bigger problems, they can always relate to yours.

**A/N: Long chapter! I really like hitting the 2k mark. I was going to add another scene to this, but I didn't want it to be****_ too_**** long. That scene will probably be included in next chapter. So, two new characters! The Princess and The Hatter. Sounds like a TV show. I wanted to make Aurora seem like an innocent girl, brought into a brand new world. Also, I really like this Jefferson, haha. I wanted to make him a really out-there character. One who's really mysterious and secretive, but lovable and open. He will definitely be making some more appearances. **

**Song of this chapter: Who's that chick?- Rhianna (In honour of Jealous Ruby) Heartlines- Florence and the Machine (It sort of fits Belle, I think)**

**Three Words: Jealousy, Jefferson, Belle's Afternoon**


	17. Chapter 16: Lost and Found

Overall, Storybrooke was a pleasant town. It had neat stores, fine food, and friendly people. However, no town is absolute perfection. There were dark parts of Storybrooke that belonged to the not-so-friendly people in the neighborhood.

"Pass me the lighter,"

Killian Jones had been a heavy smoker for the past two years. At first, it was due to popularity; _everyone_ who was _anyone_ smoked at least twenty a day. But, unfortunately, as of recent, it had become an addiction.

Jefferson fished the lighter from his pocket, once again, and handed it to his friend. After The Hooker took a long drag, the dark alley was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. While he was on his fifth cigarette, Jefferson and Aurora Dawn were on their second. It was Aurora's first time, and she was totally unfamiliar with the feeling. At first, she had rejected, simply stating that she didn't wish to smoke. But then, her boyfriend called her a wuss, and that the short, little stick wasn't going to kill her. Aurora gave in, and tasted the bitter tang of ash that it was. She felt her lungs tighten, and her head feel dizzy; yet she did not decline when she was handed the second one.

"Heard from Charmy-boy?" asked Jefferson.

"Nah," said The Hooker. "He's keeping his head right down low."

"I saw what's-his-face, his brother, the other day," Jefferson said. "Down at the Mall. I waved, but he didn't wave back." He shrugged. "I don't think he likes me. Shame, really, since I think we would really get on well."

Killian scoffed. "Sure. _Really _well. Even after what happened at the Parking Lot that time?"

"Meh. Wasn't my fault. Wrong place, at the wrong time."

Absent-mindedly, Aurora took a longer drag of her cigarette than she intended, resulting in a streak of coughs. Neither of the boys looked really concerned.

Jefferson groaned. "I'm _so_ bored."

"Don't worry, Jeffy, 'Rora will entertain us," said Killian, turning his attention to his girlfriend. Aurora felt her face redden.

"Fancy a game of _Naked Poker?_" Jefferson suggested. His outbreak of laughter left Aurora relieved. For a split second, she thought he was actually being serious.

"Or we could head back to my place, and have a little bit of _fun,_" smirked Killian, giving her his trademark wink. Aurora laughed along with the boys.

"No, but, seriously, can we go grab a pizza or something?" asked Jefferson, being unable to keep still for one second, like a child. "I could seriously eat a horse, right now."

"Before you go attack a stable, I reckon we head off into town." The Hooker turned to his girlfriend. "Coming, babe?"

The half-smiling girl nodded, following them close behind.

* * *

Pizza Palace was in the center of Main Street. It was one of the very few places that were actually open past 10pm. The three friends settled down at a booth near a TV screen, when Aurora recognized the face of the waitress approaching them.

"_Mulan?_" Aurora stood, embracing her best friend. "Since when did you work here?"

"Since last Tuesday," smiled Mulan, accepting her friend's embrace. Her tone was noticeably not as loud and sharp as Aurora's. "Some late-night shifts were available, and I applied. Just needed some extra cash."

"That's awesome," added Aurora, not quite knowing how else to react. "God, I haven't seen you in _forever._"

"Well, we've kind of… drifted, recently."

"Yeah," Aurora agreed. She had to admit, ever since she had gotten into her new relationship, she hadn't had much contact with her best friend. "We should totally catch up. Call me?"

"Sure, of course. What can I get you?"

"Just a salad for me, thanks," said Aurora. "I'm really trying to watch my weight."

* * *

Emma Swan had tried her best to keep in contact with both of her best friends. She _really_ had. But it was difficult.

She spent most of the school time hanging around with Ruby. It was hard to get away from her, to be honest. Ruby spent most of the day banging on about fashion, shoes, boys, gossip and more boys. Even now, some words she used were foreign to Emma. She still didn't know what bootylicious meant. Perhaps it was best that way.

Ever since Emma had been back home with her mom, Snowy called her every single night. Though the phone calls usually began with something about David, they slowly drifted to things that Emma and Snowy _both_ liked to talk about. None of those conversations ever involved the word 'Ruby', though.

Emma thought back to when she thought the two would be best friends again the next day. How stupid of her, she thought. When girls fought, there never was a happy ending. Not for either side of the story.

It was coming up to 11:15pm and her cell phone began to sing the tune to _Heart Attack. _It was a song that Ruby had downloaded, and, in all honesty, Emma had grown to like it. She picked up her phone, preparing for the unlimited use of the name 'David.' "Hey, Snow."

"_Snow?_ The _fuck?_"

_Shit._ Emma recognized the voice instantly.

"_Ruby,_ hey," she smiled, awkwardly brushed over her mistake. "How's it going?"

"I'll tell you how it's going, why the _fuck _would I be Snowy?"

"Oh, I must have just muddled up the number, sorry." She was glad that Ruby couldn't see her blush.

"Whatever. Anyway, there's this music festival coming up soon. _Everybody_ from school is going, and I managed to bag us some tickets! Now, my question is, what are you going to wear?"

"Hmm. Let's see. If I go naked, will I attract more attention than my new denim shorts?"

"I'm pretty sure you'll just get arrested, sweetie."

"Let them try." Emma laughed. She noticed her sense of humor was evolving towards Ruby's as of late.

Ruby giggled. "Good girl gone bad. Now that's something I'd _love_ to see."

"Is this call becoming _intimate_?"

"To talk to a hot, blonde, schoolgirl, press three."

"Please hold your call as it is very important to my ovaries."

Ruby snorted. "Thank you for your patience, you may now proceed to turn me on."

Emma had to suppress her silent, wheezing laughter. "So, when's this festival, then?"

"A month, or so. Oh, did I mention? Humbert's going to be there."

"_Who?_"

"Graham Humbert. A totally sensitive guy, with a totally perfect body. Hot stuff."

"The perfect man?"

"The perfect man. I'd lag onto him myself, but there's only so much this wolf can pass up on. Besides, you haven't even _had_ a guy since you got here."

"Rubes, I told you, I'm happy being single."

Emma could practically hear her friend roll her eyes. "Everyone says that," scoffed Ruby.

"But, I am!" The words were so high pitched that Emma had to cough to regain her regular voice. "I don't need to be in a relationship."

"I'm just saying. Every single boy in school is waiting to _pounce_ on you, Em."

"Yeah, well, if they pounce, I_ punch_, all right?"

Ruby smiled. "That's my girl. Talk to you later, hon." She hung up.

Emma put the phone down, and lay her head down upon her bed. Something felt weird. Something was… out of place. When she was on the phone, she and Ruby had this strange banter in which they had never had before. And at the end… the relationship talk_. I don't need to be in a relationship ._The words didn't have the usual certainty that they used to have. Emma was so used to saying the same thing over, and over, and over. Maybe now it was time for change. Maybe it was time for something new.

Maybe it was time for Emma Swan to become Emma Swan.

**A/N: Short chapter? Sorry about that. I just wanted to introduce Mulan- an outsider, much like Aurora. I introduced her as shy, purely because of how it contrasts with the show. I like trying different stuff, and it fits with the story, so yeah, why not? Also, a mention of Graham! Don't worry, you won't have to wait long to meet him. ;)**

**Three words for this chapter: Smoke in the alley, Pizza, Phone call**

**Song for this chapter: Heart Attack- Demi Lovato (Emma's ringtone, also how she feels when she slips up) **


	18. Chapter 17: Daring Dreamers

Gym class for first period wasn't exactly Emma's ideal lesson for a Thursday morning. Sure, she considered herself a rather sporty girl, but hockey was her main game. Running laps literally half an hour after she woke up was not.

She was in the girls' locker room, doing some pre-stretches, while Snowy was crouched down next to her, fastening her shoelaces. They wore the usual kit; a blue short-sleeved t-shirt, navy blue shorts, and knee-high white socks. Emma's feet barely fit into her two year old red Converse, while Snowy's feet were cushioned perfectly into a bright pair of cream-white Vans. You could barely tell her shoes from her socks.

"So, you still haven't spoken to Ruby?" asked Emma.

Snowy smiled indifferently. "No."

"Do you plan to?"

"Maybe. I just don't want to get in the way of her. If she doesn't want to be friends with me, then I'm fine with that."

Being the most reluctant to begin the athletics, they were the last to leave the locker room. "Rumor has it we have a substitute teacher today," Snowy said, as they made their way to the track. "Jim's got the flu."

Stepping out into the open world outside, Emma's skin was blessed with sunlight, a soft breeze following through. It was an unusually warm day; given it was still autumn. Smiling, she and her friend jogged at a steady pace to the field of grass, where the rest of the class stood.

"Good morning, students. My name is Mr. Humbert, and I will be your Gym teacher for this lesson."

With her eyes closed, head tilted to the open sun, Emma wasn't paying that much attention to the teacher. But, was that an Irish accent she detected?

"As you know, this morning shall be spent on running laps around the track. I warn you to jog at your own pace, and don't let the heat get to you. You may bring your water bottles, and refill them at the water fountain whenever you complete the next lap. Of course, don't be ridiculous, and drink it all at once, or squirt water at the grass, other runners, etc. Follow me onto the track, everyone."

The students followed the teacher, Emma sluggishly following behind. Her eyes were only squinting, wanting to take in every single sunbeam that glimmered softly and seamlessly onto her pale face. She truly appreciated the sun. It reminded her of those beach filled days, back at her old home. It had been a while since she was last reminded of her previous home. Everything had just been so new, and different, she had almost forgotten about her old, simple life. Her childhood.

Taking her place on the track, the blonde managed to open her eyes fully, though the sunlight was still calling her name. _Emma… Relax…. Sit down…. Sleep…_

"Go!"

_Shit. _Everyone- even Snowy- was already jogging off into the distance. Emma set off, perhaps a _little _faster than her usual steady pace, and managed to go ahead of her opponents. The one thing that Emma hated most in the world was losing. And she certainly wasn't going to come last in these laps.

Snowy managed to catch up to her, her breaths unsteady, and her legs wobbling like jelly as she sprinted. "Wow… Em… You're… doing… great…" she breathed.

Emma gave her a nod. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Are you like… an athlete or something?"

"Something," Emma smiled. "I'm, uh, a little out of practice, so, uh…"

"Pace yourselves!" they heard the teacher yell.

Smirking, Emma bit her lip to suppress her giggle. As if that was ever going to happen.

"Yeah, Em, you might wanna slow down," advised Snowy. "You'll pull a muscle, or something."

"And let you run ahead? Sure."

"It's not a race, Em." Rolling her eyes, Snowy's speed slowed to a regular jog. "Suit yourself!" she shouted at her friend.

Feeling proud and confident, with a slick smile upon her face, Emma raced ahead, faster and faster than ever before. She didn't know she could run this fast. It felt like her feet were barely touching the ground, as every stride felt like a leap, every pound of her heart felt like an encouragement. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, as she pursued her target. The finish line. Even though there were still plenty of more laps to complete, she desperately needed to complete this one. Oh, how proud her teacher would be. How great would her praise be in that accent…

She risked a glance behind her. _Wow, _she almost chuckled aloud. _That's pathetic._ The closest person behind her must have been a mile away. She couldn't even tell who it was; all she saw were blue dots, arranged imperfectly in their lanes. They were pouring their water bottles over themselves, taking in every single precious drop.

Noticing her pace had distinctly slowed, she immediately sped up, building up all of her power for the final few meters. She could see the line. She was almost there.

She had no competitors. It was hers.

Taking in one final deep breath, she ran. She didn't stop running. She didn't even breathe.

And she made it.

Every single part of Emma Swan was filled with own-personal victory, and she felt everybody cheering her on. Even though they weren't, since they were about two hundred meters away.

"Nice one, Swan." Mr. Humbert was now jogging beside her, shattering away her fantasy.

_Damn._

It wasn't a 'fail' damn. Nor a 'oh dammit.' It was just _damn._

Mr. Humbert was wearing a white and blue tracksuit, white socks and Adidas sneakers. His short, curly hair was a dark brown. His eyes were an enchanting green, which could take any girl into a whole new land. Sweat poured down his forehead- perhaps the tracksuit wasn't exactly a great clothing choice for this magnificent weather.

"Uh… thanks," Emma spluttered, wondering why she couldn't manage her word out.

"You sure you don't want to get some water?" The way he pronounced the word 'water' made Emma swoon.

"No, I'm good."

"All right then, keep going," nodded the teacher, making his way off the track. "Keep at a steady pace!"

Emma scoffed. No matter how many times she was told, she was never going to listen. That was until a sudden rush of pain ran through her right leg.

Stopping in her tracks, cursing under her breath, she grasped her leg, groaning in utter agony. Wincing, gritting her teeth and muttering a repetition of the word 'fuck', it felt like she had never felt so much aching in her entire life. She wanted to continue the laps, but her leg thought otherwise. She managed to limp herself off of the track, and into a field of grass that surrounded the outside.

Making her way through the jungle-like place, she collapsed herself upon a random spot, laying her head on the soft lawn and exhaled deeply. Eventually letting go of her leg, she began to feel the pain fade away. But it was such a nice day, that she just lay there… in the grass… drifting… ever so peacefully…

"Swan."

_For fuck's sake. _Emma just grumbled in response.

Looking up, she was once again face to face with the one person who she had wished to never see again. "Fuck off," was the first thing she said to him.

"Now, now, Swan. That's not a way to speak to a friend."

"You're not my friend, Booth. Now, piss off, you're blocking the view."

"I think you'll find I'm the view, Swan," replied August, with a smirk.

"Stop calling me '_Swan', _I have a name, you know."

"I'll call you what I like. Now, either your face got bombarded by tomatoes, or you're in urgent need of a drink."

"Not thirsty."

"You look it."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Hang on, there's something…"

"Familiar? Yeah, I get that a lot."

Her mouth dropped, and Emma raised her head from the grass. "_You. _It was you at the dance. You got me drunk."

August smirked. "Ah, you remember."

"What else did you put in that drink, you pervert? Bet it wasn't alcohol."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, though his smile remained intact.

"Drugs, huh?" The blonde was now on her feet, sizing up the taller boy. "You _sneaky _bastard. Killian wasn't the only one trying to touch up girls that night, was he? Ugh, you disgust me."

August seemed like he was almost laughing, having no comment on Emma's accusations.

"Yeah, and you were sending me those texts too, huh?"

"What texts?"

"The texts you've been sending me! You know, the creepy, stalkerish ones."

"Look, blondie," said August. "I don't own a cell phone. I haven't for three months. My old one got smashed to pieces, and I can't afford a new one until Christmas. So, kid, before you go accusing me of anything, do your research." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

Working late night shifts at Pizza Palace almost every single evening wasn't exactly Mulan's cup of tea. Sure, she needed the cash, but there were places she'd rather be than stuck in a place that stunk of fat and grease. No wonder there were some night shifts available. Why would anyone want to be stuck in that place, when they could be doing something ten times better?

The place was almost empty. Just a few people sat in the booths, and there was little conversation. Everybody was so quiet, for no apparent reason. The only audible noise was the scrapes of knives and forks, and crunches of lettuce. It was so quiet… and it was so boring. Oh, how Mulan regretted applying for the job.

Mulan recognized a face, as it entered the restaurant. Of course. How could she not identify her best friend?

"Aurora!" she called- a little too loudly, disturbing the diners.

Walking up to her best friend, Mulan couldn't help but notice the panicked look she had upon her face. "What's wrong?"

"I… I…" Aurora hyperventilated, unable to control her breaths. "C-Can we go somewhere more private?"

Mulan nodded, as she directed her friend back outside, guiding her around the corner. The whole night was swallowed in utter darkness; apart from the streetlamps that shone just above them. The atmosphere differed from the day; it was chillier and their breaths were visible in the air. "Aurora, what's the matter?"

"You know when you told me to be careful? And to always stay safe? And to be completely secure and content and protected and…"

"Aurora, tell me." Mulan interrupted.

"I…I've made a huge mistake, Mulan."

"You can tell me anything."

Tears slid down Aurora's cheeks, as she barely whispered the words: "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**PLOT TWIST. ****Hope you like it.**

**So, Emma's crushing on her Gym teacher... as you do. Of course, we know who it is, (re-read last chapter if not) but she doesn't... yet. We are reunited with August! Even if he is a creepy bastard. So, it is revealed that he is indeed the one whom Emma shared a dance (or two) with in Chapter 12. However, he claims to NOT be the same person who is sending the texts. Hmm. Keep thinking, guys.**

**Song for this chapter: Damn- Katy Perry (Emma's basic feelings when she sees Mr. Humbert)**

**Three words: Mr. Humbert, August Returns, Big News**


	19. Chapter 18: A Notable Discovery

Contrasting with the sun filled pleasure that was the previous day, Friday was welcomed miserably with floods of endless rain. The occasional rumbles of thunder echoed throughout the town, frightening the odd cat, dog, or even student.

The corridors of Storybrooke High School were wet through, the squeaking of every student's shoes clearly audible even amongst the chatter. Though the chatter was mainly focused upon the awful weather, and how sudden it was, and how _every_ weatherman and woman had been wrong on yesterday's breakfast shows. Most of the boys were not fussed about the weather, spending their time before first period outside in it, splashing each other, practically wanting to catch their death. However, for the majority of the females, this was certainly _not_ the case. Mascara ran down their cheeks, their clothes were wet through, and the senseless girls who had decided to wear sandals, flip-flops or any other open-toed shoes were _not_ happy.

But no student was as distraught as Ruby Lucas.

With no jacket, no mac, _nothing_ to shield her from the rain, there was a part of her that looked like a hot supermodel, advertising for some famous perfume, or something along those lines. Nevertheless, the other part of her resembled a drenched puppy.

Her five inch heels each exposed three of her hot pink painted toes, as she made her way through the corridor. Girls stared at her, whispering about how _hot_ and how _not_ she looked at the same time. She had the looks, she had the height, and she had the fashion sense. She even had the supermodel walk, too. And a supermodel walk wasn't something you just learned, it was something that you knew from _birth_. That was how the students of Storybrooke saw it, anyway.

After walking what felt like a mile for her, Emma was in sight. Her hair was only slightly wet; since she had gotten a ride, and she had cleverly chosen a coat with a _hood_, unlike most girls.

"Emmie!" Ruby called, storming her way towards her best friend.

Emma almost groaned at the nickname, but she stopped herself when she saw Ruby's state. "Hey… What's up?"

"What's _up?_ I'll tell you what's up! Have you even _seen_ my hair? I spent three hours straightening it this morning. _Three. Hours. _And, my red highlights are totally wrecked. Do you even _know_ how much they cost? I think I already lost two on the way here."

"Ruby, don't worry, it'll dry out."

"Dry out? Like, what, next week? I need hair straighteners, pronto!"

Emma rolled her eyes. The last time she checked she wasn't Ruby's personal hairstylist. "Hey, I don't straighten; I curl. Hey, besides, other girls have problems worse than you right now. I mean, just think of Killian's new play thing."

The bitter girl grumbled. "The whore."

"Come _on_, Rubes, what did she ever do to you?"

"Sucked Killian's dick, that's what."

"Nice," It wasn't exactly a pleasant thing to neither hear nor picture so early on a Friday morning.

"She just pisses me off, ok. Like, she has this _really_ high-pitched voice, and this _totally _innocent appearance. Ugh, give me a break."

"Have you ever even spoken to her?"

"Why should I? I mean, what do you expect me to say? 'Hey, Rora! I'm Ruby! Oh, you know, the one you _fucking stole Killian from.' _"

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but then decided against it. There were hundreds of points to be made, but she was fully aware that Ruby would not listen. She was the kind of girl who only listened when she wanted to, and completely ignored the unnecessary information. That was probably why she was so focused upon finding out everything about everyone, feasting herself on every single piece of juicy gossip she could uncover. All that mattered to her were the things that she wanted to know. Not the worthless, wasted words that she paid no attention to.

"So, I've seen some posters for the music festival around town," nodded Emma. "Seems promising."

"Twenty four hours of non-stop party. Bring it on. Reminder: if you ditch on me, I'll bite your ass."

Emma laughed. "Now, why would I do that?"

Ruby smirked. "I don't know. Maybe you'll hook up with some guy in the alleyway, or something."

"The only thing I'll be doing rather than the festival is sheltering myself from the rain. Seriously, if this weather keeps up, the music festival isn't going to be that musical."

Ruby shrugged. "They can always reschedule. Gotta dash. K needs me."

"I really hope K isn't for Killian." Emma called, as Ruby walked away.

"_Kathryn. _Catch you later."

The blonde was just about to be on her way, before she heard the voiceover on the P.A. _"Emma Swan. Please report to the Principal's office."_

_Fuck's sake. _The last thing Emma needed was a lecture from Little Miss. Condescending.

* * *

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it."

Principal Mills looked up from her computer, to see the pale student standing in the doorway. "Ms. Swan. Do come in."

Emma slugged into the room, and fell back into the mauve sofa. She didn't care how she looked, she was tired, and she was moody. Definitely not in the mood for a scolding.

The Principal pushed away from her computer, so she was looking directly at the student. She didn't look angry- though she never did. It was almost as if she was smiling, as if she enjoyed troubling Emma. "Ms. Swan, a certain matter has come to my attention."

"Lay it on me," said Emma.

"It is a sensitive issue, and must be dealt with in care,"

"Look." Emma sighed. "I haven't killed anyone, kidnapped anyone, drugged anyone, and I don't have any illegal substances in hand, so whatever it is, I-"

"We found a note." The Principal pulled a crumpled piece of paper from one of the drawers. She straightened it out, glancing over at it. "It's… personal."

"In what way?"

"For the safety of my students, I cannot show you the note. But it deals with very… personal problems."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"In the note, it mentions the ball. A mistake made at the ball. Can you elaborate?"

"Yeah, well, I wasn't the only person at that ball, Principal Mills."

"I am aware of that, but you _were_ the only person whom was highly intoxicated," noted the Principal. Emma couldn't help but notice her arrogant tone. "_And_ who passed out afterwards."

"I'm sorry, are you _accusing_ me of something here?"

"All I am trying to do, Ms. Swan, is help a student in need of assistance," said the dark-haired woman. "The words on this note cannot be unread, until these problems are solved."

"What do the words say? I can't help if I don't know what the problem is."

"I am simply asking you if you can expand your knowledge of what happened at the ball. Did anything _significant_ happen?"

"I got drunk! That's what teenagers do! Yes, it was underage, and I apologize. Is this just some note to give to my mom about how stupid I was?"

The Principal sighed. "Ms. Swan, you need to cooperate. If I give you this note, will you tell me everything you know about that night?"

Reluctantly, Emma nodded. The note slid across the table.

The words were written in a blue ink. The handwriting was incredibly neat, and at times completely unreadable. Also, some of the words were smudged by what looked like drops of water. Emma could only make out certain parts.

_I'm sorry. I made a huge mistake._

_Here's the truth…I figured you would find out eventually…_

_I knew I was stupid. I know I still am. But still… know that night was the best night of my life. I only wish that… the Masquerade ball was absolutely…_

_I still care for you. And that will never change._

Emma hadn't realized how long she had been staring at it. Looking up, she noticed a hopeful look in the Principal's eyes. "I didn't write this," Emma confessed.

The hope faded away from the woman's eyes, as she snatched the paper out of her hands. "Of course not."

"I didn't! I know my own handwriting, for God's sake."

"I'm not accusing you of anything, Ms. Swan. I am not biased towards my students. I simply just want to get to the bottom of this."

"No, Ms. Mills. Obviously, the person who wrote this doesn't want anybody to get involved."

"How would _you_ know?"

"Because I know how privacy works! There's no need to interfere in other people's lives."

"This isn't your concern, it's the schools."

"It is my concern! Because _you_ dragged me into it. Now, I-"

"Do _not_ go back on our deal, Emma." The Principal stared at her with cold eyes. "Tell me everything you know about that night."

Emma sighed. "I don't know what I can tell you. I got drunk, passed out, big whoop."

"And you were getting these drinks yourself?"

"No, August was."

"Booth?" Ms. Mills was now scribbling down something on a piece of paper.

"Yes." The silence encouraged the blonde to continue. "We were dancing all night. Having fun. Why would I suddenly have an emotional breakdown, and write a letter?"

"Ms. Swan, the note was found this morning," clarified Principal Mills. "It has no datestamp, and could have been written any time after the evening."

"I can tell you're still blaming me," said Emma.

"I assure you I'm not," said the Principal. "You were the life of the party, so to speak."

"I can barely remember anything." Emma was becoming impatient. "Look, if you're going to be poking your nose into other people's lives I don't want anything to do with it."

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Swan," said the Principal. "My investigation will continue, with or without your support. All I need to know is who wrote the note, and whether or not they need help with their situation. If a student is unable to cope in their personal lives, it may affect their schoolwork."

"Who cares about their schoolwork if they've got bigger problems?"

"_I_ do. It is my job to ensure all of my students at this school get a proper education."

"I may not know a lot about people, Principal Mills, but I know one thing. Whenever somebody writes a note this personal to somebody, it means that whatever it is is between them, and _nobody _else."

"This issue is no longer your concern. Run along, Ms. Swan."

Maybe it was just hormones, but Emma was now feeling a rush full of emotions, and was out for blood. The woman was only around fifteen years older than her; she could easily take her down. Her fists were clenched, her thumbnail digging sharply into her skin. Nostrils flaring, she was now a raging bull, cheeks flushed and eyes scowling. She didn't like the woman at all- everything about her made her livid. The way her lip twitched as she spoke in that condescending tone. The way she looked at Emma, as if she were primitive. She was completely unlikeable, the student she hated her guts.

"No."

"I'm sorry?" The Principal said.

"No." repeated Emma. "I will _not_ run along. I will _not_ run back to class. And I will certainly _not_ tolerate you speaking to me like I'm a piece of dirt."

"Excuse-"

"You know what, Ms. Mills? You may act like you're some saint. But, you're not. You're just an old _bitch_ who nobody even likes. And, you know what else? If you really want to help the school- provide some _heat ventilation. _Like, I can't even breathe in some classes. Talk about Health and Safety. Oh, yeah, and also? Do us all a favor, and _fuck off._"

Even though she was still enraged, and hormonal, Emma had never felt as proud of herself as she left the Principal's office.

* * *

**Two words. Bad. Ass. **

**Finally, Principal Mills gets what she deserves! Emma may also seem a little OOC in this chapter, but that's only because she's feeling hormonal, and things obviously are getting to her. She is a strong girl, and doesn't let shit get in the way of her. **

**I'd just like to thank everyone who is reviewing and favourting and stuff. Seriously, if it wasn't for you guys, this story would be down the toilet.**

**Song for this chapter: Badass- Saliva**


	20. Chapter 19: Old Friends and New Friends

If today didn't already suck enough for Emma, being forced to sit waiting outside Principal Mills' office yet another time on a Friday straight after school wasn't exactly ideal. Sure, she had dropped the f-bomb a couple of times, but it was only a word. She didn't_ really _deserve a _huge _punishment, did she? There were far more problems for the Principal to deal with, such as the much needed school supplies and heat ventilation. But Ms. Mills never let anything go.

"Am I in trouble?" Emma asked, the second she entered the office.

"Ah, Ms. Swan. Do sit down," said the Principal, ignoring Emma's question.

Perching herself down on the sofa, Emma swallowed before continuing. "Uh, if this is about earlier, I just want to say-"

"Save it," snapped the Principal, raising a hand. "I am not asking for an apology. I want to set the record straight."

"Okay?" Emma searched the room, and saw a record player at the far back of the room. She knew it was an idiom, but she wondered if the principal was the type of person to keep records.

"I don't want us to get off at the wrong foot. The way I see it, I believe we would make rather good allies, than enemies. Don't you agree?"

"If you are still trying to get me to help that poor kid, I am not getting involved."

"This isn't about that. I do not want to build any bad relationships with any students of my school. Equal treatment here is essential."

"So, you're trying to befriend me again."

"In a manner, yes."

"Regardless of what happened before?"

"It never happened."

Emma pouted her lower lip, and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, then. If that's all you wanted." She stood, but was stopped by Ms. Mills' last remark.

"Although, Ms. Swan. I would recommend staying away from the note incident. Wouldn't want anybody to get hurt, would you?"

* * *

It was a rare occasion seeing Aurora without makeup. She was usually smothered in it, everything from false tan to bright pink lipstick. Eyeliner brought out her big blue eyes, which dazzled brightly whenever she smiled. Mulan was probably the only person who had ever seen her without makeup. Aurora knew that Mulan didn't care, since she never judged her, and never wore makeup herself. That's why her best friend was so different to all of her other friends, the loud and pamper princesses that she hung out with at school. Mulan was more laid back, quiet and was always there for her, even if she was busy.

For the past few nights, Aurora had been sleeping at the guest bedroom at Mulan's place. Her Dad had found cigarettes in her handbag, and had tossed her out on the streets. That was the main reason why he could never know about her pregnancy, or else she would be in deep shit. Her Dad never listened to her side of the story. If only her mother was still around… maybe she wouldn't have chucked her out. Yet maybe she would have. One night, Aurora had woken up around 3 a.m. and found her father crying on the kitchen floor. She asked where her mother was, but got no reply. The next morning she discovered that all of her mother's clothes and belongings had vanished. She was gone. Without even saying goodbye.

Behind all the glam, and the dresses, and the popularity, was a lonely girl. A motherless girl, with an abusive father, who drank and drank until the crack of dawn. The cigarettes he found were not thrown in the trash- he most probably kept them in the bathroom store cupboard, where all the rest of his hidden supplies were. Though it wasn't the first time she was thrown out, this time Aurora certainly didn't plan on coming back. Even if he hired a search party. Which he probably would.

For most of the time, Aurora just lay on her side, staring straight ahead, letting the tears fall. Whenever Mulan entered, she asked her friend if she was OK, though they both knew that she certainly wasn't. Aurora always just nodded, however. She had been skipping school every day (even though it wasn't the first time, she'd done it plenty of times before with Killian) and Mulan told her to just give her a call if she needed anything.

Mulan knocked on the door at 7:21 A.M. every single day, without fail, to give her breakfast.

"Come in," Aurora would say, attempting but failing to speak in her usual cheery tone.

Mulan would place a plate of strawberry pancakes and fresh orange juice on the end of the bed. With an immediate thank you, Aurora would always eat every last bite. Strawberry pancakes had always been the brunette's favorite, ever since first grade when they served them at the school cafeteria. Aurora had gone back for seconds.

Though she checked up on her best friend a few times per day, Mulan never bothered her. Aurora would always give her a genuine smile whenever she entered, even though it took some strength to manage one. Mulan knew how brave she was, holding all her emotions in to manage a smile, but she never built up the courage to tell her.

One time, Mulan caught her at a bad moment. Aurora was sobbing down the phone, the occasional "I love you" coming in every now and then. She was an absolute mess, apologizing repeatedly and begging for Killian to not break up with her. For him not to leave her. For him not to abandon her.

"I'm so, so sorry. I'll do anything. Please, no, I love you…"

Aurora's heart broke when he hung up on her. She threw the phone across the room, and just started sobbing into her hands.

Not wanting to interrupt, Mulan just closed the door slowly, and tried to tiptoe away.

"Mulan?" Aurora's head snapped towards the door. "Please, Mulan, is that you?"

Slowly, Mulan reopened the door. "Yeah. Sorry, I was just checking up on you. I can leave…"

"No, please." Aurora begged. "Stay." She patted the space on the double bed next to her.

She hesitated for a moment, but she knew that she had to be there for the girl she'd known for over ten years. Sitting herself down on the bed, she opened her arms, and Mulan embraced her best friend, whispering words of comfort. "Everything's going to be ok," she promised. "Everything's going to be ok."

* * *

"So, I hear you and Principal Mills are sex partners now."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Where did you hear that from?"

"Oh, you know," said Ruby, taking a large sip from the straw of her double chocolate milkshake. "The local drag."

"Yourself, then?"

"Shh," Ruby laughed. "I also heard that you flipped on her earlier today."

"You heard correct."

"F-bomb? S-bomb? K-bomb?"

"_K_-bomb?"

"Fuck, sex, kinky time." Ruby smirked, not even caring that she was sitting in her _grandmother's _diner, and she was a mere few feet away from their booth. "Anyway, did you get another _spanking_ this afternoon?"

"If by spanking you mean scolding, then yes. But she also asked if I wanted to be friends with her."

"_Friends? _Did you get rejected on the second try?"

"Shut up. Besides, the most likely person to hook up with a teacher here is you."

"Excuse me?"

"Mr. Whale."

"Oh, yeah. Fair enough." Ruby nodded. "For him I could make an exception."

Ruby took a large handful of fries that they had both split, and scoffed them into her mouth. She was about to say something to her friend opposite, but she got distracted as her eyes focused on something behind Emma. Turning around, Emma knew shit was going to go down as soon as she saw the person's face.

* * *

**A/N: Mystery person! Who could it be?**

**Sorry for the lack of updates- writers block hit me hard. I thought I'd have more time to write now that it's summer, but it just seems like I've began to procrastinate even more lately. **

**Song of this chapter: The Irony of Choking on a Lifesaver- All Time Low (For Aurora)**


End file.
